Life is OUTLAST: A Game-Night Crew Series
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: UNDER REVISION FOR 2016, THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED AS WELL AS FINISHED, STAY CLASSY
1. The Arrival

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 01: The Arrival**

* * *

"Damn, Chloe, you're already ready to play?" asked Max after just walking into Chloe's room. "It's the same set up as our Five Nights game night."

Chloe nodded after she escorted Kate in through the door. "Yeah, I just kinda left the rig up after we took him home. Only thing I had to move up and down was the TV, but thanks to step douche, he helped me get the TV back up here for another night."

Closing the door, Chloe stepped in farther, she took off her coat and rested it with a 'plop' right on top of her desk. Kate and Max came in, putting their bags, coats, and shoes over near the closet, before adjusting to sit down on the bed. Chloe took a hit of an already lit joint before putting it out in her ashtray.

"Alright, so, I have it all set up, just need to get this thing booted," said Chloe undoing her belt buckle.

"Woah," said Max with a smile, "What are you doing?"

Chloe shrugged and said, "Well, we don't have the company of your boyfriend tonight, so I thought- hey, let's actually get comfortable for this shit." She looked over and saw the hesitation between Kate and Max before adding, "You guys don't have too, but I'm going down to my bare minimal just to get cozy."

"You know this is supposed to be scary, right?" asked Max as she took off her sweater and pants, "Warren said this was one of the better horror games he's ever played."

"He said that about Five Nights at Freddy's too before he played it," Chloe mumbled, booting up the game and grabbing the controller from the top of the box.

Kate joined in, removing her sweater, but still remaining in her slim pants as she walked over to the opposite side of Chloe. "If this is anything like that, I don't think we will be playing to long tonight."

Chloe nodded and replied, "Yeah, that game got lame after a while. Yes, I did keep playing, but there wasn't anything scary to it after a while."

Max joined in and sat down next to Chloe as the screen flickered in between the logo's. Suddenly, there was an image pop up asking to adjust the picture until you can just barely make out the image. Chloe, Kate and Max all looked at one another before turning the brightness just enough to make it out. The screen flashed away to be replaced by an eerie green colored image of a ward, an old school elevator shown and a wheelchair in the background. The title 'Outlast' popped up on the screen with a few menu choices listed below. Chloe clicked the joystick down to 'New Game' and another smaller menu popped up asking to choose a difficulty.

"Chloe, don't be stupid here," Max whispered to her friend.

Chloe shook her head and said, "I'm not an idiot, Max, ain't no fucking way I'm playing this on anything, but 'normal' mode."

A paragraph popped up on screen; a warning for them to read. Kate read some of it out loud, "Violence, gore, sexual content, language..."

"Party time," Chloe mumbled, nudging Max in the ribs.

"Our guy's name is Miles Upshur. We're investigating a place called 'Mount Massive Asylum.' We have to stay alive, record stuff, but we have no weapons... Run, hide, or die."

"Oh great," said Max with a sigh.

Chloe nodded and hit 'enter' on the controller. "Let's do this."

After the loading screen, the radio of a car could be heard talking about weather patterns and agriculture. They were in a car that drove up past a sign that said 'Mount Massive Asylum' before the car parked itself right outside of a toll gate. The car lights went off and the screen turned to the right to the passenger's seat.

"Great, confidential documents, batteries and a camera," Max said quietly.

"All the recipe for a disaster," Chloe said, chuckling. "Let's look at this bad boy."

All three of them scanned the document from top to bottom, waiting for one another to finish before Chloe put the document away. "So, this mysterious person emailed us to get us here so we can investigate what this company... whatever they were called, this company that was doing some bad shit?"

"Yeah," Max said, leaning in close to Chloe, "Murkoff Systems are doing some illegal shit there and the guy who emailed us must be working there for them."

"Clearly an unhappy dude."

"There's an air of mystery in the line, '... finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain.' Like there's something here that isn't-"

"Human," Kate finished up.

"Oh fucking great," said Chloe as she picked up the camera to put batteries in it and checking it out. Suddenly the camera lense turned green for a few seconds before coming back to normal. "Um... what was that?"

Max shrugged and said, "Um... probably night vision."

"Night vision? That means we won't have a flashlight... Oh fuck me, I don't like this."

They got out of the car and took a look around as hints appeared on the screen; hint's relating to notes taken by Miles as the game goes on. As Chloe walked, more hints popped up for the buttons to describe to her what to do. After getting through the front gate, Chloe pulled up her camera and observed the spooky asylum before them. A notepad popped up on the screen and Chloe checked it out.

"These must be our notes," said Kate as she squinted to read, "The asylum was shut down in 1971 and reopened by Murkoff in 2009... No cellphone reception... Murkoff took up the asylum to get away with... something."

Max shook her head and said, "There's to many blanks right now to understand all that. And what's that about charity? What organization would show charity to this place?"

"So do we have to record everything," Kate asked.

Chloe and Max shrugged. Chloe walked around looking all over at the building and the abandoned trucks out front. "This game is giving me the creeps hella bad."

"We just started," Max said with a giggle.

"Well... just wait, alright," said Chloe, "This game is going to start off dumb as fuck and then get better."

Kate shook her head and said, "I'm creeped out already, I don't know how long I'll last."

Max smiled and said, "You'll outlast me."

Chloe turned to Max and playfully slapped her upside the head at that pun. Turning back, Chloe found a ladder on the right hand side and climbed up the scaffolding up the side of the building. After a minute, they found a window and jumped inside just as the lights flickered out. A hint popped up on the screen about activating night vision on the camera.

"Dude, if this is the night vision... we are so fucked," said Chloe quietly.

They wandered out of the room immediately into a hallway. Some of the pathway was blocked by shelves and boxes, so they followed a path into the empty room across the hall. After hesitating a moment, Chloe walked in between the two chair sofa's when a high pitched scream echoed in the room.

"AAAHHH!" Kate yelped out, jumping slightly. Max jumped as well.

"Geez," said Chloe, heading towards the opposite door. "That wasn't so bad."

"It scared me," said Kate, scratching her chin.

Chloe wondered down the hall, popping into a few rooms to gather batteries and another document. "Hmm this one is about a guy named Billy."

"Self directed lucid dream states?" said Kate.

"Hmm, check this out," said Max, leaning closer to the screen, "He asked about his mother's lawsuit... said he found out the truth in blood dreams of a doctor... Trager?"

Chloe shook her head and asked, "The fuck is a blood dream?"

"I feel like we're going to find out."

"I don't know how I'm going to last in this game guys, I mean..." Kate said, nervousness creeping up in her voice.

Max and Chloe looked over at her and flashed her a smile. Chloe smirked and said, "You're going to be alright. It's a game... and you're tougher then you let on."

"Let's keep going," said Max, nudging Chloe's arm.

Chloe walked down the hall farther and stopped for a second, watching a door on her left close quickly without her control. It took a few seconds before she started to move again into the next room. It was a break room with a broken table on the far right side underneath a vent where the screen door was broken off and hanging there. Chloe kept walking close to it and taking a few steps back, hesitating going up there.

"Are you claustrophobic?" asked Kate.

"No," Chloe replied, "Just don't like the idea of crawling around in dust, spiders, and god knows what."

After a second, Chloe got Miles up there in the vent and crawled along. There was a moment where a voice was heard below, opening and closing the door up as Chloe crawled along until the end of the vent and dropped down. Max was rapping on her shoulder immediately and pointing to the screen, but Chloe took too long and missed it.

"What?"

"There was a figure!" said Max, slowing her tapping down, "Across the hall, didn't you see it? It was some big guy!"

Chloe shook her head, "No I missed it, sorry. Shit, alright well let's... can't go that way, let's go through the- AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Kate and Max with Chloe.

They opened the door to the library and jumped at the sight of a body swing into view on the other side, blood all over, and the music was mixed with the sound of screaming. They stood there for a minute, letting their heart's calm down before going inside. "FUCK ME!" shouted Chloe as she continued on, pulling up her camera and putting night vision on to look around. There were books all over the place, trashed all over the ground mixed with heads and blood. The pathway through was winding back and forth until they came across an impaled body on a spike.

"The fuck is that?" Max asked, gripping Chloe's arm.

"I don't-" Chloe was cut off by the body, now alive and moving, and began to speak. The man said that they were killed by someone that got out, that they have to hide... The man told them to go to security control and that they had to get the fuck out of that place.

Kate shook Chloe a bit and said, "This is freaking me out."

They received a note and Chloe opened it, reading it quickly. Miles wrote that he was inside, seeing bodies, blood, burn marks, scientists everywhere... A cop on a stick telling them to get out... She took a deep breath as she closed it and continued on.

"My... my hands are all sweaty," said Chloe with a faint smirk on her face, "I mean, this game isn't the scariest ever so far, but damn..."

"My palms are already really sweaty and I'm not playing," said Max, quickly removing her hands of Chloe's arm after thinking about what she said. "Look, there's the big guy again!"

"Oh fuck," said Chloe, shivering a little bit before crouching her way around next to the wall. "I'm inching my way around."

They came across a tight squeeze as Chloe pushed on through before the phrase, _'Little Pig'_ was heard. Suddenly, Miles was picked up and the screen showed a big guy with a scarred face looking at them. They jumped in unison as they watched the guy pick them up and throw them down the center of the room... the screen went black.

"Did we die?" asked Kate.

"This is bullshit, we better not have," said Chloe, scratching her ear.

* * *

 **If you guys enjoyed this story and you want to read more Game-Night Crew stories, please visit my profile! Also, VanosWritting has gaming stories of Life is Strange as well, so please go check those out!**

 **The rest of the Game-Night Crew stories as of 10/24/2015:  
Life is Crafty  
Life is Fazbear  
Life is Against Humanity  
Life is PLAYTEST  
**

 **If you want to read Life is Strange fiction outside of the Game-Night Crew ones please check out these as of 10/24/2015:  
An Ending Untitled (Before Episode 5)  
No, I Will Have You  
Bully-Pride  
So, You Picked Up On That?  
A Quiet Morning**


	2. Sweaty Hands

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 02: Sweaty Hands  
**

Miles, their character's vision, kept fading in and out and they could see a bald religious guy trying to talk to them in between blackouts. The man said that God sent him an apostle and that they had a calling. During this time, Max and Chloe exchanged glances of doubt and restrained from making any offensive jokes in front of Kate regarding that man or his comments. Miles woke up in a bloody lobby, papers and bodies all over the place.

"I'm confused," said Kate. "Who was that guy and what's going on?"

"Do you think that was Billy, that blood dream kid?" asked Chloe as she looked around the main desk.

She found another document about affidavits regarding the Board of Directors, Murkoff Hardland Security and their environmental danger, and the signing over all responsibilities and access to Murkoff Hardline Security. Chloe closed the document and began to look around, realizing Miles's footprints were being left in blood.

"This place is disgusting," said Max.

"You would think that a place abandoned would stink as fuck," said Chloe, looking around, "But the bodies look fresh. So does the blood. How long ago was this place forgotten about?

Kate shrugged and said, "I thought it was years, but..."

Max sighed and said, "It would have had to have been within a few days or less, look how fresh the blood is."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh boy, oh boy!"

There was a room to her right full of computers, dark and one door closed. There were a few small dark corridors on either side of the doors and a barracaded room on her left. Chloe turned around and found the elevator with a staircase going downwards and two hallway paths lit up. Looking at one another, the three of them decided to brave the dark and enter the computer room.

There were desks of computers all dark with monitor's turned on, a weird screensaver moving on them. There were papers on the floor and more bodies there again as they walked to the back of the room where a door was open, a light shining through to them, glistening off of a pool of blood. The small room in between the hall and the computer room had shelves hiding a computer desk to the left and a document on an eye level shelf to the right.

"Fuck, I'm sick of these things already," said Chloe as she picked up the document and read it, "This one's about someone named 'Walker' a guy who... has a lower hormone schedule then Billy, that might be important..."

"And he self mutilates... That's gotta be that big guy," said Max. "Has skin anxiety around his lips and nose... served in Afghanistan, had mental trauma, exagerates security protocols... "

"Sounds like my step prick," Chloe replied with a giggle. They walked on through the door into the hall and stopped immediately. "Oh shit, there's someone there!"

Kate said, "Oh god, is he dead or alive?"

"Does it matter?!"

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, do you want to be chased by a deranged psycho?"

Chloe sighed and replied, "We already are being chased by a psycho!"

"He's going to jump, isn't he?" asked Kate, "Nope, I might be out after this, I can't handle- oh his head is moving a bit!"

Chloe walked past slowly and came across an open door into a room with three patients sitting there, watching TV. "Oh fuck this shit, we're so screwed!"

"Maybe they're friendly?" Kate asked.

"Maybe I'm a decent human being? Fuck no, Kate," Chloe replied, slowly walking into the room.

Max held out her arm and said, "At least they aren't moving, right? Look they're watching TV... I mean, static on the TV."

"The one guy looks like he's whacking himself off to static," said Chloe, walking around them. "Shit, Miles wrote another note... just says that these guys are broken patients watching shitty static."

"They're skin is peeling off," said Max, hands up around her mouth, "And the music is ridiculous."

Once outside of the room, they walked into the room across the hall and slowly made their way around the back to a bloody body sitting there with a pass hanging out of his pocket. They took a minute to watch, waiting to see if the body would move or not, before grabbing the key card pass from the shirt pocket and getting out of the room quickly.

They doubled back around the room of patients before entering the hallway where the man in the wheelchair was, sitting there still, head slightly moving. They stood there, watching him for a second, before Chloe tried to make a run for it, only being stopped immediately by the man jumping up and grabbing them.

"AAAHHH!" Max cried.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" said Chloe, pushing the guy off of her.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"Just get out of there!" said Kate, arms wrapped around her chest.

Chloe shook her head and ran, saying, "Something about a dead doctor, now shut up Max, I'm leaving!"

They ran past the man, through the computer room and straight past the lobby to the other hallway, not stopping until the music stopped blaring so loudly. They slowed down to a walk as they entered the right hallway, past four weird portraits, coming across two rooms both stained with blood visible from the hallway. Chloe walked into the right and walked around a shelf to a see a dead guy with his head blown off, blood spattered up the wall, in the corner across from a desk with a battery on it. Grabbing it quickly, she backtracked back into the hall and went across to a bathroom with three stalls: the middle one had blood coming from it, the others were cocked open. Chloe opened up the middle one and the sounds of a note being written filled their ears.

"More notes from Miles. He's beaten up and nearly killed by a big bald guy... woken up by an old man calling us his 'Apostle' and such... blood everywhere, the Priest guy might be doing that... Well, ladies, sounds like progress."

After checking the last stall, seeing an arm in the toilet bowl, they headed out of the room and back into the hallway. Chloe tisked and said, "Thank god for batteries, I didn't see how much it drained when we were in the library."

"They seem to be generous with them," said Max.

"So is this a conspiracy theory?" asked Kate before pointing at the screen, "Chloe, the door there needs a security card."

"Hell yes, nice eye, Kate," said Chloe, walking up and opening the security door. "Now, let's get to bidness."

Max tapped her shoulder and said, "No, wait, check the other room before this one."

Chloe wondered out of the room and further down the hall to the last room on the left. It was a spacious empty room with one desk holding a document on top. Picking it up, they scanned the document together quickly before putting it away.

"So... something about a Project Walrider is some experiment with... casualties and they can't be sued. And violence is increasing as the ... Morphogenic Engine Therapy increases," Max mumbled.

Chloe nodded and said, "Nobody learns."

She headed back to the security room and closed the door behind her. "This seems weirdly easy."

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"Well, the security room can open up the main front doors... it's really early in the game for that, right?"

Max nodded and replied, "It is, but I bet you that's not what's going to happen."

Chloe went up to the computers and went to unlock the main door to the building. As they watched the monitors, the bald priest appeared on one of the screens, flipping a breaker down and shutting off all the power. Darkness covered them.

"Ooooohhhh shit!" said Chloe, frozen in her seat.

"Chloe, that hint there! Turn around and go in the lockers!" said Max shaking her back to reality.

The back up generator kicked on some light into the room and Chloe found the two pale lockers there. She hid in one, camera up watching through the slits in the locker. Suddenly, a shadow appeared on a wall outside the room when the big heavy guy who threw them from before bashed his way into the room. A note was written by Miles for them, Chloe opened it up and read it out, "... Chris Walker... he's stalking us. Oh fuck, that's the big guy outside, isn't it?" She closed it and watched Chris look for them... sniff for them, saying _'I'll find all you whores,'_ before taking another look and walking out of the room to the left.

Chloe didn't move an inch. It was at least three minutes before Max and Kate tried to shake her out of it, still trying to wake themselves out of it. Max sucked in some air and said, "He's scary."

"I don't want to know what comes next. What if he finds us?" Kate asked.

Chloe leaned back on her bed and stretched out her arms, "Well, I'm having fun. Who want's to take over the controller for a while?"

"Seriously?" asked Max, "I thought you were having fun?"

"I am, but I could use a break, I did a lot for you," said Chloe, tossing the controller over at Max. "Go kick some crazy ass, Super Max."

"I'm so thrilled," Max said sarcastically as she scooted closer next to Chloe so she had a centered view before she got out of the lockers.

Chloe smiled and said, "How bad could it get?"


	3. Water Logged

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 03: Water Logged  
**

* * *

"Ew, your hand sweat is all over this thing, Che," said Max, wiping the controller off on Chloe's blanket behind her.

Chloe just shrugged and replied, "When I get scared sometimes, my hands sweat, alright?"

"That's kind of cute," Kate said with a giggle. "I just get really bad shakes until I feel better."

Max swallowed and replied, "My hands sweat too."

Kate smiled and said, "Coincidence?"

"Don't start, Kate," Max mumbled before continuing on where Chloe left off.

After making their way down the hall again, they descended down some stairs into what looked to be a darkened basement that appeared to be flooding due to a leaky pipe. When they walked through the door way, the room was dark except for a barred wall blocking a path to the hallway and a crack in the right wall just large enough to squeeze through. Max picked up the camera to her face and turned on night vision just as she found another document.

"What bullshit is this," Chloe ask, mumbled as she read on, "Hmm... Hypnotic experimentation was conducted in Mount Massive using... these techniques... what?"

"Hmm that's... that's strange..," said Max, scratching her head.

"I have no idea what meant," said Chloe. Max closed the document ready to continue.

Max chuckled and said, "Basically, in that story about Ms. Jackson, she was under deep hypnosis and they tried to make her do things that would be morally wrong, trying to see if people would actually do those things when under hypnosis."

Chloe sighed and said, "Well, drugs kind of do that, right?"

"There's a difference between hypnosis and drugs, Chloe," Max replied harshly.

"Yeah, but I'm just comparing the two. Calm your tits, Max," said Chloe before giving her friend a sideways glance of an apology.

They walked farther down the hallway, wading it water, jumping over a desk, and as it got darker, Max flipped on the night vision just in time to hear a voice from the other side of a walled in room asking if there was anyone there. Panic set in, kicking in adrenaline through their system as the continued on to the right, up and through a doorway into a large room.

The center of the room had a wooden stand holding the controls for the main breaker and gas valves, however, the game hints that the valves and the breaker need to be activated first. Slowly, Max walked around the platform and into the first door she encountered on her right just as she saw a door across the room opening.

"Max go!... Go!... Fucking Go! Hide!" Chloe chanted into her ear.

"Shit, Chloe, I'm going!" replied Max with haste. "It's so freaking dark, I need my night vision."

Kate tapped her shoulder, "We need to change the battery soon, it's getting low... Did you see all the bodies?"

"The ones hanging from the fucking ceiling, yeah nice decor," Chloe replied sharply.

Max turned on the night vision on the camera and frantically looked around for a hiding spot. There was a light at the back of the room near the left corner there was a light shining upon a generator across from a row of lockers. Max closed the door behind her and took a moment to focus before heading up to the generator, looking for the switch. After a moment, Max stood up and hit it, got ready to walk out when Kate tapped her shoulder and pointed towards the lockers. Immediately, Max grabbed a locker and snuck inside, putting the camera down and waiting.

Eventually, they heard footsteps coming towards them through the water and the wooden stairs. The silence in the room amplified both in game and in real life as they watched someone enter; a bald man wearing scrubs, holding a bat with a nail in it, walking across the room in bare feet. Kate took a sharp inhale of breath and half-hid behind Max's shoulder as they watched this bald man walk over to the breaker and look around. _"There was no putty cat there..."_ The man didn't move, he turned around and kept looking back at the breaker when, out of instinct, Max hit the exit button and walked out of the locker, alerting the man.

"Oh fuck!" Max said as she turned Miles around to run out the door.

"Damn it, Max! Damn it!" said Chloe, hands gripping her hair through the beanie, "Fuck, why did you leave the locker?!"

"It was an accident!"

"Fuck!"

Kate said, through her hands, "Oh my gosh!"

Miles's character fell to the ground after seeing himself drip blood into the water, the man standing before him, bat in hand, ready to strike the final blow on them. The game reloaded back to the crevice separating the generator room from the main building like before. After a moment of mental kicking, Max purseued on and followed the same path, back to the first room, much slower than before until they heard the bald man breaking down one of the other doors in the room.

With a hit from behind, thanks to Chloe, Max pushed on and got back into the original room, wasting no time to hit the breaker button before hiding in a locker. Once inside, Max put the camera down again and put the controller down on the floor in front of her, to Kate's giggles, waiting silently as she watched the bald man enter again. After a minute of watching this bald guy look around, eventually he headed back out of the room. Max's hands dropped to the controller and she listened for his footsteps in the water. After another few seconds, she headed out of the room and watched the man leave, heading through the water over to the busted down door from before. Slowly, Max crept back into the water and over to the second room.

Up the second set of stairs, shifting quietly through the water, Max crept up the wooden stairs and entered the room quickly without shutting the door behind. There was a light at the back of the room to the right and mattresses on the left stacked upon each other. Without hesitation, Max went over and pressed the button before turning around and darting under the bed swiftly.

"Come on... please be predictable?" Max asked silently to no one.

The bald man entered the room and walked over to the breaker, eyeing it before scanning the room and walking over to the bed with mattresses. Max hissed against Kate's sudden jump and whine from behind her as they watch the man turn away and back as if he were deciding to look for them. _"Just another ghost...,"_ he said as he walked out of the room again, back into the water. All three of them let out a sigh of relief in unison. Quickly, Max reloaded the camera with a battery.

"Fuck this," said Chloe, "At least he didn't look under the bed... I don't want him to find us again, that was so bad."

Kate shrugged and said, "Maybe he isn't programmed to do that in the game. Like, once we're under, he's programed to not look until we move away from it."

"That's a kill-joy if I've ever heard one."

"Or," said Max before getting out from under the bed, "he can't look for us unless there's more then one hiding spot, then he can have the choice of choosing."

Chloe nudged Max's arm as she guided Miles back into the water, "Let's not find the fuck out, shall we?"

With a grunt, Max looked around quickly before slowly making her way to the third and final door.


	4. In-Game Twist

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 04: In-Game Twist  
**

* * *

Kicking the water as Miles walked, Max guided him over the stairs holding a broken down door on top before into a small hall of light, instantly making Chloe twitch against Max's side. She inched down, hearing the swish of water dragging in the other room, causing Max to pick up the pace and take a left down the hall with an immediate right through a closed door. Closing the door behind her, Max glanced around quickly before ducking into a locker, putting the camera down and letting go of the controller.

Max took in some deep breathes, rubbing her hands together and letting out another sigh. "Geez, guys, just one more breaker... This pressure sucks."

"You wouldn't think a game would apply this much pressure on you, would you?" asked Kate curiously, "... How long is this game?"

"Um... Warren said like eight hours or something," Max replied before wiping her hands on her shirt, picking up the controller to continue.

As Max lifted the camera with her night vision, Chloe and Kate leaned in and listened as Max opened up the door and grabbed a flashing battery on the shelf. Quietly, she opened the door just in time to see the back of the man jump over a desk and continue on down the dark hall. "Shit!" Max cursed as she doubled back and hid in the locker again. This time, with the camera down, all three of them shut up and just listened for the man to walk by again.

"Bodies everywhere, no lights, a murderous giant who's ex-military, a wacko of a priest, and a poor journalist sent in to deal with this bullshit," Chloe mumbled as she watched Max slowly exit the locker and slip into the hall of darkness backwards, watching the bald man disappear before turning around and going down the hall. As she made a right turn and jumped over another desk of junk, Max entered the last room available. Chloe breathed out heavy and said, "This place is so fucked up, I could only imagine what it was like when it was up and running."

Kate shrugged and said, "The murderous ones are getting their fill today."

"One more breaker and I have to head back into that main room," Max said quietly.

"Be smart, find somewhere to hide first," said Kate to Max quickly as she looked around, locating the main breaker.

Reloading the camera, Max pulled the breaker anyway and turned around immediately, hearing the footsteps of the man approach as she pulled herself into a locker. After waiting a few seconds, listening to the silence, they saw the man walk in and head straight for the breaker switch before walking over towards the lockers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, piss, shit, fuck," said Chloe, grabbing Max's shoulder with one hand and holding her other hand across her mouth.

Kate ducked behind Max, peering out slightly from behind as they all watched the man walk up, take a step to his right and open the other locker. A chill ran down Max's spine as she watched this, quickly breathing out, "He's checking the lockers..."

"No, bullshit!" said Chloe from behind her cuffed mouth, "That's some bullshit. We're fucked."

"When did this start happening?" asked Max, jaw dropped as she watched the man walk away. "When did this start?"

Chloe removed her hands from both Max and her mouth before rubbing her cheeks quickly, saying, "This game is gonna hella suck from now on, I can feel it."

Kate sat up and said, "Maybe that's part of it. You know, he 'checks the wrong locker' like Max said before, he just doesn't look under stuff in a room with one hiding place."

Chloe looked over, giving Kate huge eyes, and said, "You're not helping, Kate. What if he does open our locker? Huh? Fuck that shit."

"Guys, calm down, listen for me as I head back," Max said, leaving the locker and creeping out of the room slowly. "And we need to get out of here, I'm running out of batteries to use."

Pipes could be heard dripping water mixed in with Miles's breathing as Max headed down the hall, jumping over the desk again before stopping at a divide. She looked at Chloe and Kate, both of them shook their heads in response, so Max went back the way she came. Jumping over the other desk, Max reloaded a battery and headed right back into the light up part of the hall, waiting to see if she could see movement from the man in the main room.

"We missed like two rooms, Max," said Kate.

Max nodded and replied, "I know and I don't care, I want to get out of here."

"I'm totally calling a break once you get through this, Max," Chloe said, rubbing her arm, "I need to piss from all this fucking pressure."

"You going to wash your hands as well, Clammy-Palms?" asked Max with a giggle.

Chloe playfully punched Max's arm and replied, "You have a leaky touch as well, Maxine, don't point shit at me."

Kate held herself, trying to calm some shaking that started before taking in a huge breath of air. "I agree, I could use a break after this."

Max stood at the end of the hall, looking through the camera eyeing the man who was at the far back of the wall, walking into the first room they visited. Slowly, Max walked across the water to her right, keeping her eyes focused on the man's movement as he left the room and started to head for the other. Max got to the middle platform and stood there for a second, waiting and watching.

Kate leaned in and whispered, "What are you doing?"

Max shook her head and shushed her, eyes never leaving the screen. They watched the man walk back out, cross the water over to the last door, going down the lit hallway. Max continued to wait until she saw the man disappear to the left before she counted out loud, in small breathes, "One... two... three!" She stood up, hit the button, turned around swiftly and ran back through the entry way, down the hallway and bolted over the desk before squeezing through the crack in the wall. Max didn't stop until she got Miles all the way back to the lobby.

Immediately, Max put the controller down and stretched her arms out, letting out a huge breath of air and relaxed all her muscles. Chloe got up and stretched, walking away from the other two for a second just to breathe and relax. Kate, sat there until she calmed down a little and smiled.

"That was intense as hell," said Max looking at Kate. "Or as Che would say-"

"Hella intense, I get it, I say it to much," said Chloe with a smirk. "Oh fucking hell, I'm going to the bathroom. You two alright to stay in here by yourselves, or are you afraid of the dark?"

"Turning on the light would help, we don't have night vision," said Kate with a smile to Chloe.

"Got it, babe," said Chloe flicking the light switch before heading out of the room.

Once Chloe was out, Kate turned to Max with a smile and said, "Does she subconsciously flirt with everyone and not know it?"

Max laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure she does. That's part of that personality that make's Chloe... just... whatever the 'hella' she is."

After about five minutes, Chloe emerged back from the room, heading over to her desk to light up a joint hidden under some papers, as Kate and Max watched her. After it was lit, she looked over and shrugged, asking, "Um, can I help you?"

Max shrugged and said, "No, just observing."

"Do you want a hit?" asked Chloe with a hint of sarcasm, "I feel like you will before this game is finished. Even you, Kate, might need one before this night ends."

"We'll see," said Kate.

Max got up and handed the controller over to Kate. "You're turn. Hopefully, it's not as bad as what I did."

"Don't pray on it," mumbled Chloe as she exhaled a huge puff of smoke before putting the joint back out and rejoining them. "Seriously, Kate, if you're to scared, me and Maxinator can finish."

Kate shook her head as she scooted over, controller in hand, saying, "No... I'll try. I'm sure I'll be okay, it's just a game."

Once they got settled, Kate took control of Miles and played with the controls. She looked around again, trying the front door, looking at the computer room again, before heading back to the security room again. Once inside, Kate went over and went to unlock the main doors when all of a sudden, Mile's was grabbed and struck with a large needle. Kate instantly jumped back, grabbing Max's arm, her fear of needles arising quickly. Chloe stayed completely still as she watched on.

As Mile's fell onto the computer, his head turned and the Father was telling us that he was sorry and that we can't leave just yet. The Father said that there was so much for them to witness before forcing Miles to look at the camera, showing old footage of the military coming into a lobby, armed and shooting, before being tossed around by an invisible presence. _"The only way out of this place is the truth,"_ said the Father as they watched, _"Accept the gospel and all the doors will be open to you."_ Then, Miles faded out and the screen went blank.

"Well, fuck me," said Chloe, "Sorry Kate, here comes the shit storm."


	5. Silky Exposure

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 05: Silky Exposure  
**

Kate gripped the controller as she listened to Chloe and Max ramble through the controls again for her before she continued on with the game. After the loading screen, Miles woke up in a white room, writing all over the walls, crosses everywhere, a dirty bed, a door and the camcorder within a small space. Once Miles got up and put the camera to his face, Kate looked around puzzled and taken back by all the religious symbolism in the room. Words written in blood everywhere: _'He did not kill his enemies,' 'Rest in Peace,' 'Bennie here follow this,'_ and more faded writing hidden behind the markings of crosses everywhere.

There was a note that Miles took. Kate opened up and the notebook appeared on screen. The scribbles of Miles said that the priest Father Martin brought him there and thinks that he will be a witness and that a Doctor Wernicker is the heart of it all. The last sentence states the observation of writings on the wall. Kate took a gulp of air and closed the notepad.

"This looks promising," Max mumbled scratching her head. "You alright, Kate?"

Kate nodded slowly, walking towards the door, "I'm fine I- Aaaaaah!"

A man appeared from opposite of the glass and opened up the door, letting the noise from outside fill their ears. Kate careful stepped out, eyeing the door and the man who opened it up for her. The other room was huge and long, very dark with a bottom floor below them that contained more inmates. On the same floor, Kate turned to the right when she stopped, startled by a man behind a locked door shouting, "Back! Get Back! Get the fuck away from me! ... Don't you dare look at me!" Even though she stopped, Kate pressed on allowing Miles to walk down and explore the right side of the upper floor.

There was a loud banging noise in the room that they couldn't locate right away; reminiscent of a melon being thrown on the ground until it bursts open. The rooms next to her were locked and uninteresting as Kate approached the caged door and tried to open it with failure. "Oh, of course it would be the other way," she said as she turned around to walk past her previous room.

"Kate, I know this isn't something you want to do, but I would try every door," Max suggested before Kate got too far.

Chloe nodded and responded, "Yeah, you don't want to miss any shit and not be able to get back to it."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a little terrified you guys," said Kate with worry in her throat.

"You'll be okay, Katie, I think you got a safe bit," said Chloe with reassurance, hiding the nervousness in her own voice.

Kate did as Chloe suggested and tried every room door, but the first one she passed labeled 'B' shot an arm through the window of the door, trying to reach her. Kate pushed Miles backwards into the railing, standing there looking on as the arm retracted and an ugly face took it's place, shaking as it gazed out at them. After a moment for all three of them to recover, Kate went on to the next room who's door was open, showing a man standing in the far corner, hiding his face as though he were afraid of the world.

"I'd hate to know what the fuck happened in his cell that he's so fucking scared," said Chloe.

"Look at all that blood," Kate said as she edged in just to take a quick look around before heading back out.

"Poor bastard," Chloe mumbled.

Kate continued on until she stopped across from another caged door gazing at two big men standing behind the bars... fully exposed. "Um... uh, guys... um.."

"Is that... two-" Max started.

Chloe started laughing loudly and doubled back into her bed, arms on her stomach, "Fuck, those guys are fucking naked! Hahah!"

Max and Kate instantly looked away from the screen for a minute so their brain could process waht was happening. "Warren didn't tell me about this," said Max now rubbing her eyes, telling herself to just face it without being immature.

"This is hilarious," said Chloe, sitting back up, but continuing to chuckle. "And of all things, two of the ugliest fucking people I've ever seen. Hahahah! This game is great."

Max placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and squeezed, trying to urge her to continue playing while also telling her that if this is to much she could stop. Kate was having the hardest time maintaining her composure as she slowly made Miles approach a little closer to the two men behind the bars, her eyes darting from the screen to Chloe's desk out of the corner.

"Fuck, can I get a zoom?" asked Chloe playfully, nudging Kate's shoulder playfully.

The two men across from them eyed Miles carefully and started to speak, to each other it seemed:

 _*"Who's this?"_

 _"Maybe Father Martin's man. Maybe."_

 _"He looks nervous."_

 _"I would like to kill him."_

 _"As would I."_

 _"The preacher asked us not to."_

 _"It would be impolite."_

 _"Not here."_

 _"We give him a running start?"_

 _"There's an idea."_

 _"And when we kill him, we kill him slow."_

 _"Such patience."_

 _"I want his tongue and liver."_

 _"They are yours."*_

As soon as they stopped talking, Kate couldn't get Miles to move; all three of them sat there open mouthed for a few seconds just processing what just happened. It was a few minutes before anyone said a thing.

"We are so dead," said Max quietly.

"Okay now I'm actually scared," said Kate taking a deep breath. "It's just a game, Kate. It's just a game."

Chloe reached out and nudged Kate's arm again, "You'll be okay, it looks like these tubs of lard can't run that fast, even with their dingle-dangles flapping about."

"Chloe! Ew, please don't say that again!" said Max cringing.

Kate pushed Miles forward and down a set of steel steps to the bottom floor where more of the inmates were at. Instantly, Kate identified the banging noise from before; there was a man walking from post to post, frantically banging his skull against the stone of the pillars and saying, "They're in my blood and they wanna get out!" As Kate walked farther down, another man turned to her and said, "You look like you've seen a ghost..."

Turning around, Kate started looking at the rooms back by the stairs with her camera on night vision, scooping out for batteries along the room. One room had a man hidden off to the side, startling her for a second, the others were dark. There was a guy in a wheelchair in between rooms, skin blistered and red, looking as though his muscles were exposed and burning. Max scratched at her own skin as instant phantom tingles hit her when she watched Kate go by the man. As she rounded the room, Kate found a room with a hole in the back of it. After doing a double take for her current area, Kate quickly pushed Miles on through and then up a wooden box.

The minute Miles was on top of that box, a very faint voice was heard repeating the word 'silky' over and over again, sending shivers down their spines. Kate looked over at Max who gulped and looked at Chloe who, for the first time Kate had ever seen, had a look of terror in her eyes just barely hidden by her toughness. Looking back at the screen, Kate urged Miles to go up the next floor.

The camera went down as Miles hoisted himself upwards. After a few seconds of darkness, with 'silky' still being uttered, louder now, Miles pulled the camera up and activated night vision. All three of the girls jumped immediately, staring into the face of a scared up man in a straight jacket standing a few feet away from another man on top of what appeared to be a dead body. After a moment, the man on the floor got up and backed away, staring at Miles telling him that he was sick, that he wasn't invited to this and that he was sick for watching them. Instantly, Kate turned the camera way from them and walked towards a light passed some bars on the other side.

"... Is anyone going to talk about what we just saw?" asked Chloe, courage leaving her voice as she said it.

Kate was taking in sharp breathes and replied, "Did we see what I think we just saw?"

Chloe and Max looked at one another for a moment before looking away at something other then the screen. Max scratched her arm again in the same spot and said, "Um... that... that body on the floor... in blood, it was... it was dead wasn't it?... And the man-"

"Was fucking it," said Chloe, finishing her sentence. "The man was fucking a corpse and telling us we were sick for watching it."

Max was silent for a moment, taking it Chloe's words, before replying, "... Wonderful."

"We got a note," said Kate, pausing for a second to open up Miles's notebook.

The book popped up on screen and Chloe read it out loud with a laugh, " 'Fuck this place. Seriously, just fuck this place.' You ain't kidding, Miles. 'Dying keeps moving lower on the list of the worst things that could happen to me here.' "

"Never thought I would agree so much on something in this game," Kate said as she closed the book and pressed onward.

Kate headed straight down the hall and took a right only to find herself on the opposite side of the cage she first saw from the room Miles woke up in. Backtracking, she tried another door to her right which was locked, so she went back and went down the longer hall where a dead body was laying, upright against a wall with something flashing on his chest. Kate picked it up: a battery. After taking a look down, Kate went back to the door that was in the large room again and looked to her left.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Kate asked confused. "I'm not going past those men again."

"The naked ones or the silky fuckers?" asked Chloe.

"The silky ones," said Kate, eyeing the floor near her right; it was broken with metal wire rods sticking out of the concrete. A prompt triggered, words appeared at the top of the screen telling her to just move near the ledge. That was the first time Kate even noticed the ledge, thanks to Max pointing at it from her left.

Once on, Kate edged closer, stopping in the middle and saying, "This is closer to where the naked guys were. Do I really want to be here?"

"There's no where else to go, Kate," said Max.

Chloe chuckled and said, "Well, I don't know, it doesn't look like the ones down there will hurt us, maybe we should go back to them."

Max turned to her and gave her a sarcastic glance of annoyance. "Really? You want to spend the rest of the game in that room with these guys?"

"Look, all I'm saying, is head-banger guy doesn't seem so bad and he's preoccupied," said Chloe with her arms raised in defense.

Kate went onward to the other side and walked farther down, stalling to look around the corner of the hall as a man ran up to the cage doors. Kate and Max jumped as the man ran into the door, banging it with his arms, and saying, "You didn't wait until I finished. But I saved some for you," before he ran away down the stairs.

"Kate, just fucking move," said Max, lightly pushing against her back. "Just fucking go before he catches us."

Kate turned around and headed down a hallway. At the back, scrawled in blood, were the words, 'Follow the Blood' and an arrow pointing to the left, covered in blood. With a sideways glance at Max, Kate went on and went to the left into a small chamber. There was smooth, golden walls surrounding the place with sealed doors that opened to them and closed behind them. As they shut, sprayers let out a gas on Miles for a few seconds before opening up the opposite doors.

"Why would you need a decontamination chamber in an asylum?" asked Max. "What weird experiments are going on here?"

"What ever the fuck they are, it has something to do with the blister skin shit on the inmates," Chloe replied to Max.

"Oh great, well I can't wait for this," said Max sarcastically.

* * *

 **Dialog ** Borrowed From:**  
wiki/The_Twins/Dialogues


	6. Staying Quiet

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 06: Staying Quiet  
**

There was a small hall with a staircase leading up to the next level on the opposite side of the chamber. Kate looked underneath the stairs first for batteries before heading up. As she walked, Kate looked at the signs saying 'A Block' as she went up. Kate went up another floor when she stopped mid staircase looking at a man in the hallway, arms on the wall, saying things about 'down the drain' and it being the only way out. The words, 'Down the Drain' were scrawled on the walls with a bucket of blood off to the left on the floor leading away from a dead cop corpse right inside the door frame.

Down the hall to the left, Kate saw something flash and she walked over to pick it up. Opening it up on the screen, Kate did a little chuckle when she read out the title. "Father Martin: Finger Painter. Hah. Aww."

"Whats this?" asked Max, squinting closer at it, "... So they canceled an art program that was helping Martin with his... schizoaffective assertions... Hah! 'Please, just let the man finger-paint.' Let the man finger-paint, damn it!"

"Yeah, fucking damn it, just let the man paint, what's the big deal?" asked Chloe laughing with Max.

"So this doctor wants the art program back instead of Murkoff trying to save money, which makes sense," said Kate, finishing up the document and heading back down the hall. "Why would you take away something that could be helping someone so drastically?"

"Just let the man finger-paint you fuckers!" Chloe said a little too loudly.

"Let the father finger paint!" Max said joining in.

Down the hall, Kate dropped through a hole in the floor to another level. The first thing she saw was a door cracked open with a light peering out of it. After turning around, Kate saw down the hall a desk and a shelf past blood on the floor leading to a locked chamber door. Looking at both directions quickly, she decided to go through the cracked open door.

In the room there were two cells, one with a door open and the other with a man locked on the other side, shown by light from a computer monitor on the right. On the left there was another cell with it's door open, containing some lockers and nothing else. The man in the locked cell whispered to them, _'They weren't experiments, they were rituals...'_ as Kate turned and walked back out of the room, continuing on down the hallway.

Getting Miles to hop over the desk, Kate went on through the doorway at the end of the hall and to the left when there was shouting filling their ears, stopping Miles mid walk. "Just shut up and let me think for a minute! Quiet! Quiet!" were the words shouted among the sounds of something hard hitting something soft. Kate nudged Miles around the corner and they looked through the window, through the blood spatter, and saw a man standing there with a pipe and a body barely visible, dying on the floor. Kate stood there, looking at the man with a pipe, when he looked back at her and said, "I'd like you to stay quiet." Backing away, Kate looked around and eyed the room: there was a cage with an exit blocked by shelves and junk and some lockers off to the left of them.

Max sighed and said, "I can stay quiet, no problem. No problem... Can you sneak by him, Kate?"

As Kate tried, his ragged breathing grew louder as he watched us crawl past him excruciatingly slow, into the dark room behind him. In the darkness, Kate pulled the camera up and turned night vision on. She replaced the battery and looked around the office room, spotting a flashing battery for her before she crawled back out of the room again and down the hall.

"He wasn't so bad," said Kate quietly as she turned down a hall on her right.

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, one nice crazy out of the dozen."

Kate reached the end of the hall to a door and opened it slowly. Fear crept into all of them instantly as they eyed a man, standing in front of a desk, holding something in his hands. Kate couldn't move, she froze instantly. Chloe and Max were nudging her shoulders trying to get her to move, but it wasn't until the man turned around and saw them that Kate closed the door. She turned Miles around and sprinted back down the hallway, passed the quiet man, and jumped into the lockers across from that room.

They eyed the man run past them down into the hall they previously came. As he disappeared, Chloe gave a light shove to Kate's shoulder and whispered, "Go now, while he's not in that room, go!"

Kate got out of the locker and sprinted down back towards that room again. Once inside, she closed the door and looked around, instantly spotting some more lockers opposite her. Without question, she pushed Miles forward and inside one, taking the moment to breathe.

"This is the worst," said Kate, shifting her seat, "This is literally the worst. If I were an actual reporter covering this story, I wouldn't have stepped foot inside this place let alone being chased by some maniacs with blistered skin who have sex with corpses and crap."

"I've never seen you this tense," said Max with concern. "Are you alright? Do you want me to take over a bit?"

Kate shook her head and replied, "I'm alright, thanks."

"You're doing a hella great job though, Katie," said Chloe with a pat of encouragement.

Max smiled and replied, "I think you can get out and look around the room. I don't hear him coming anymore... and I think there's something in there flashing a light."

Kate nodded and went out of the locker, looking around until she saw a flashing button on the desk. She hit it and a light popped on through the window in front of her revealing a chamber with the words 'Follow the Blood' written on the glass in blood. Kate turned around and went back in the locker really quick, focusing on the door to the room.

"That locked chamber from before with blood coming from it, that's the chamber through the window there," said Kate to Chloe and Max.

"Now we just wait for the guy to come along and somehow get past him," Max said.

Chloe shifted to face them and said, "Well, the chamber doors lock so we could just out-run him and make a break for it?"

The man entered the room and walked over to them, going past them and opening up the locker on the other side. _'Hide and seek. We can play. I like games,'_ he said as he closed the locker and headed out of the room. Kate snuck out and followed him slowly, much to Max's slight panic, as she watched the man bash against a door in the hall. Once he was in view, Kate looked back at Chloe before making Miles sprint past him and back down towards the hall, the music increasing as they were being chased.

Over the desk and through the chamber door, they stopped to get sprayed and let lose the tense sighs in their chest as Kate pressed on into the other side of the room. There was an arrow pointing right with a blood path leading from the chamber out into the hall. Kate followed it obediently, passing a security room and took a left only to stop and look away from the screen; the two naked men from before, the naked twins were on the other side of a barred door, gazing down at Miles.

 _*"We gave him a chance."_

 _"That we did."_

 _"I'd say we were more than fair."_

 _"Paragons of patience."_

 _"Job-like in the suppression of our desires."_

 _"But now."_

 _"Now."_

 _"Now we indulge."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"His tongue and his liver."_

 _"Yours."_

 _"Mine."*_

"Oh fuck me," said Chloe eyeing them before Kate turned to her right and picked up a battery. "Are they going to attack us?"

Max shook her head and said, "If Kate can get out that window, then no."

Kate ran to the window without question and jumped through, watching Miles hold on to the ledge. A prompt appeared on the screen as Kate moved Miles to shimmy left past a few windows. "We're in that long room again, do you hear that guy banging his head?"

"Yeah, I can still here him," said Max, "That noise is horrible."

Miles shifted all the way as far as he could go when Kate had him jump through the open window and back into a hallway. The hall was empty, twin free, with a broken window into an office exposed to the left, a broken chamber to the right and a hallway with a bloody arrow farther right. Kate went into the office window and looked around to find a document on the desk. She opened it and read the document; it was about Purge Gate maintenance and proper security clearance, referencing a manual for further information. Kate closed it and headed back through the window.

She went through the broken chamber doors and into the dark hallway, stopping Miles to look downward at the noises she heard from the bottom in the next room. Down below, was the giant Chris ripping off an inmates head before walking away. "Fantastic," Kate uttered before approaching a dead cop and picking up a pass to the shower room. Turning to run back to the hall with the blood arrow, Kate heard the noises fade away as she approached a room to the showers.

"Oh god, not more naked crazy people," said Max with a sigh. "I really wish we weren't here. I'll ask again, Kate, are you alright?"

Kate laughed softly and said, "Yeah, I'm actually alright. Startled and a bit freaked out, but I'm okay."

"There was a note from Miles," said Chloe. Kate brought up the note pad and Chloe read it, "It's about Chris and what he just did... 'What if he's not the problem? What if he's trying to fix it?' That's a bit of a far stretch, Miles."

"Maybe he is," replied Max.

"I don't care," said Kate, entering the showers, "I'm freaked out by him."

The showers were instantly filled with darkness. Miles turned on night vision on the camera so that the girls could look around easily: lockers and junk on the floor, a dark pathway lined with a chain fence, the only light currently coming from the hall they just came from, and the only thing Kate could do was walk forward down the pathway. Turning the corner and walking ahead a bit, there were figures appearing from the darkness next too a curtain that was waving from the wind through a broken window.

Kate instantly jumped out of the first open window she could, starting to make Miles shimmy left again, when voices were heard:

 _*"My god, he vanished."_

 _"Vanished without a trace."_

 _" I detect sarcasm."_

 _"It was my intention."_

 _"He thinks we're assholes."_

 _"Or stupid."_

 _"Let's pull him in and slit his belly open."_

 _"Wait. Just a moment."*_

"I hate those guys," Max uttered nervously as she watched Kate shift all the way to the left in the pouring rain. "Why are they naked? Why are they after us? What. The. Fuck."

"Calm down, Max," said Chloe with a smirk, "Calm down. If that's the worst this game's got, then you shouldn't be freaking out like this."

Max turned to her with a worried look and said, "We still have a long way to go, Che."

Getting to the end of the ledge, Kate jumped a little at the curtain flying over her head as thunder sounded. She jumped in through the last window, pulling up the camera quickly to check to see if the twins were behind her before pursuing down the hallway again, watching the end of the path come into view. Another room that looked fairly trashed flashed past her as she stepped through the doors and into the hallway, turning off the night vision as soon as possible.

Walking down the hall and going left, there was a path of blood leading into another locked chamber door to the left. Farther down were two doors, one barred and cracked open, the other was the door to an security room on Kate's left. Walking Miles forward, Kate entered the security room and looked around to her right, approaching a door near the back. It opened up to a hallway, connected to the hall before, with another locked chamber door closed onto a dead man's neck. Kate left it open and turned to the other side, heading down to the left of the room, spotting a flashing button on the desk.

"I'm a bit scared," said Kate in a whisper.

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, me too. It's too quiet."

"I'm actually kinda hungry, I don't know if you can hear my stomach growl," said Chloe, rubbing her stomach. Kate and Max turned to her with half smiles, half glares, before Chloe said, "... Sorry, I ruined the immersion. Carry on."

* * *

 **Dialog ** Borrowed From:**

wiki/The_Twins/Dialogues


	7. Kate's Shower Limit

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 07: Kate's Shower Limit  
**

Do or die: Kate hit the button on the desk. Instantly, the light in the chamber room through the window turned on and an alarm sounded. There was no time to watch, especially with nudging in her back from Chloe, Kate turned to go for the security door she entered, only to realize it was locked. Quickly, she went to go to the other door, hearing someone crawl through the window and into the room, when Miles hopped onto the desk and hoisted himself upwards into the vent.

"Thank fucking god for the vent!" said Chloe in Kate's ear.

"Exactly!" said Kate, guiding Miles through the vent, "I kinda got lost after the doors locked."

Kate flipped on night vision and crawled through the vent until Miles fell down into the hallway on the opposite side of the barred door. "Oh no!"

"Kate, I can hear someone pounding through a security door, go now!" said Max. "I think it's that Chris guy."

Kate nodded and opened up the door, "Okay, I'm going- No! The chamber! The chamber's on fire!"

"Oh fuck, what now?!" asked Chloe, hands on her head, "Just try to run past, there's no where else to go!"

Pressing forward and run, Kate had Miles run towards the flames when suddenly there was an explosion, knocking Miles out of a window and down into a darkened room, listening to the sounds of Miles groan in pain as he landed on something softer then concrete. He looked around, showing the girls the pile he landed on: bodies, broken, bloody, torn, rotting bodies with guts exposed everywhere.

"Oh... Oh, my god," said Kate, hitting the pause button trying to restraining herself from gagging at the sight. Max wasn't too far behind, covering her mouth and looking away towards Chloe who was staring at the ceiling of her room, avoiding the screen and them.

After a few seconds of Miles getting up and getting his camera, and the girls recovering their senses, the room was pitch black as he raised the camera and turned on night vision. Instantly, Kate changed a battery and looked around the room. She was ina room much like before with different rooms along the walls and a second level, a poster on the wall saying 'C Block' as she passed a room. It was quiet and extremely dark. Kate walked on a bit before she heard heavy grunt and muttering. Chloe damn near punched her in the arm when Kate turned and went into an open cell, crawling under one of the beds, camera focused on the open door as they saw the image of Chris walk past and pause to look around.

"Oh man, of course it would be him," Kate whispered, instantly tensing up again as she watched Chris walk away from view. "Oh geez, oh man."

Chloe couldn't help, but chuckle at Kate's choice of terminology, "Kate, it's totally alright if you want to swear during this. I'm surprised you haven't let out a good 'fuck' already."

Kate shifted out from under the bed and said, "Me too."

Crawling to the door, Kate looked out into the dark room, but didn't see Chris at all even though his noisy breathing was heard clearly with the 'doom' music filling their ears. All of a sudden, there was a shift and Kate ducked into the room again, hiding under the bed as she watched Chris walk back into the old spot and look around. Kate changed the battery as she hid, sneaking out again as she watched Chris walk away. Kate let out a breathe and mumbled, "I'm just going to risk it," as she guided Miles out of the cell door and into the darkness.

There was silence as Miles walked into the darkness, with the girl's eyes scanning the screen carefully. After a few steps, there was a loud grunt and the music blared into the room, causing the three of to scream, "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Kate had Miles running away and around, knocking into walls and corners, trying to avoid Chris who was stomping behind them, getting closer and closer.

"Fuck, Kate, go hide somewhere!" Chloe shouted to her.

"Where do you want me to go?! There's no where to go!"

"Go hide under a bed! Just get the fuck a way!" said Chloe, now on her knees, trying to resist the tension in her rising.

Kate turned and ducked into a room, hiding under a bed for plausible reason because Chris was on Miles instantly, dragging him out from underneath the bed. "Aaaahhhhh! No! No! No!" shouted Kate as Chris lifted up Miles and ripped his head off. "Nooooo! Noooo!"

"Oh my god, what the fuck!" said Chloe sitting back down, "How are you supposed to get around that fat fucker?"

"Oh my god, that was scary," said Max, grabbing her right arm with her left hand.

Kate shook her head and took in a few deep breathes as the game restarted back where Miles was on the pile of dead bodies. Instnatly, she ran into a room and hid under a bed, this time on the opposite side, closer to where Chris would be. She poped in a new battery and watched as Chris walked past her door and a few paces into the darkness before his stopped and looked around. After a few seconds, he walked back towards them, but this time he walked into the room and looked around in the darkness.

All three of them tensed up immediately at his presence. Max had her hands on her mouth, muttering quietly, "Go away. Go away. Go away. Go the fuck away!" Eventually, Chris walked out of the room and to the left, back down into the darkness. Kate turned off night vision and put the controller down for a second, listening to Chris walk about as she rubbed her arms quickly to calm herself down. Max gave her a concerned look, which she shook off and grabbed up the controller again, listening to Chris.

Kate waited until she heard Chris come closer before she turned on the night vision again and saw him walk past the room to the left again, before she got Miles to crawl out and into the larger room, to the right. There was a staircase leading upwards as she pressed on until she jumped at the sound of the music blaring at them again. Chris was on to them; Kate had Miles run up the stairs quickly right to a barred door that was locked. "No! No!"

"Oh fuck!" shouted Max, hands over her mouth again, "Oh fuck he's here!"

"Turn around, Kate, turn around!" shouted Chloe with her hand on Kate's shoulder.

It was too late; just as Kate turned Miles around she jumped up again. Chris was there, picking him up and ripping off Miles's head again. Max and Chloe exchanged looks of worry as they tried to relax again before Kate started up.

Kate didn't look at them or show any expression this time. Focused on listening for Chris, Kate ducked Miles into the room from before, the room closest to the stairs and hid, putting the camera away for a moment. The room in the game and in the room was silent. Chloe and Max just exchanged looks as they glanced at Kate who remained expressionless as she stared at the dark screen just listening for Chris.

"After this, Kate, we are defiantly taking a break, okay?" asked Max with concern in her voice, placing her hand on Kate's shoulder awaiting a reply she would never receive. "Kate? Are you alright?"

Chloe nudged Kate a bit and asked, "Kate? Earth to Katie? Kate?"

Hearing Chris pass again, Kate pushed Miles out of the room and up the staircase again, carefully this time. Once she reached the top, she guided Miles to the left and down the upper pathway. Kate tried to open up the first door she saw, but with no luck, so she pushed onward even faster as she heard Chris's footsteps climb up the staircase.

Quickly, she ducked into the open room, hiding under the bed quickly and turning off night vision as she listened for Chris to walk by. He walked passed the room and made a sound similar to a jump. Kate waited, tuning out everything as she put the camera up just in time to see Chris walk past them to the right again. Pushing Miles out from under the bed, Kate pushed him to the left and over the table as they heard Chris turn around quickly. Tension rose again in Max and Chloe as they gripped onto their arms, eyes darting back to one another and to a very silent Kate who was worrying them the longer this continued.

Chris hopped over the barrier and walked past them as Kate ducked under the bed just in time. A small breathe was released from her lips as she listened to him walk off again, but never taking her focus off the screen. Chloe turned to Max, tapped her shoulder and mouthed out the words, "I'm worried about her," and to Chloe's response, Max mouthed out, "I am too. She's freaked out." They turned their attention back to Kate who was reloading a battery.

After a few more seconds, Kate watched Chris hop back over the barrier; taking three paces away from the barrier, Kate quickly got Miles out from under the bed and persued down the hallway to the left and quickly to the right again, approaching another barred door. Kate waited for a second to hear where Chris could be before she let Miles try to open the door with no luck, but rattling heard from trying to open it. Without worrying, Kate headed on straight down the new pathway and over a barrier before she stopped and watched Chris approach the previously locked door right by the staircase and break it open.

Max and Chloe jumped instantly, grabbing each other's hand and resisting the urge to scream as Kate turned Miles around and made a run for it all the way back and around into the last room she hid in, but stopping before entering the doorway. Kate turned around and saw Chris almost on her heals, listening to the mumbling panic in both Max and Chloe's voices, chanting, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...," before she made the decision to just jump over the barrier and head around, straight through the broken barred door. Max and Chloe exchanged looks of horror as they watched Kate, wondering why she didn't just hide, but they relaxed as soon as Kate ran down the hall and too the right.

Farther down, there was a small barrier of junk that Miles could squeeze through. Kate ran through there and turned off the night vision, walking forward out of sight from the opposite side of that barrier. Max and Chloe exhaled the tense sighs they were holding back as they watched Kate press on, walking on down to a small crawl space barrier.

"Thank fuck for that," said Chloe, relaxing against her bed.

"Holy shit, Kate," said Max, doing the same as Chloe and relaxing.

Kate got down and crawled through the hole. "AAAAHHHH!" filled their ears, causing them all to jump and scream. Kate quickly tossed the controller down on her lap as a man looked over at them from behind a mattress press against the opening. Once he looked away, Kate picked the controller up and crawled a bit farther until she stopped, pausing the game, and put the controller down.

Max eyed Kate who sat there, her arms wrapped around her, her gaze avoiding the screen as she shook in her seat. Max reached over and hugged her, squeezing her tightly. "Kate, it's okay, it's over. It's over and we can stop now."

"Fucking hell, Kate, you did an excellent job," said Chloe from the other side of them. "Come on, why don't you go take a break. We'll all take one and then decide what we're going to do."

"Is that alright, Kate?" asked Max.

Kate pulled herself up and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me. I forgot it's just a game."

"Kate, you're alright."


	8. Break Time

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 08: Break Time  
**

Kate headed out of the room and to disappeared into Chloe's bathroom. Max stood up and stretched out before sitting on the edge of Chloe's bed. Chloe stood up and headed over to the desk, light up her joint from before and taking in a few deep drags. She let out a cloud of smoke before she turned to Max and said, "Damn, she took that one hard."

"That was a mess," said Max, scratching the back of her head, "I guess the point is to get immersed into games, right? First Warren and now her."

Chloe coughed lightly and said, "And to think we have a shit ton more of this game to play."

The sound of a flush was heard faintly from the bathroom across the hall, followed by the sound of water flowing from a faucet. After a few moments, Kate came back into the room, her shaking stopped and her face was flushed. She walked over and sat down on the other side of Max, trying to flash the best smile she could as she focused on calming down.

Max patted her shoulder before standing up and saying, "I'm going to go downstairs and see what Joyce has to eat since someone's hungry." Flashing Chloe a smirk, Max headed out of the room.

Chloe took a hit of her joint and looked over at Kate who sat there, avoiding gaze and just focused on her breathing. Pushing away from the desk, Chloe sat down in Max's old spot and looked at Kate, smiling at her. "Tense game, huh?"

"Yeah," Kate said softly, "I mean... it's weirdly fun, though, as much as it is scary."

Chloe nodded and replied, "Yeah, I mean, a total world of difference from Freddy's, right?... I'm kinda having fun too." Kate nodded, but remained silent. Chloe turned away for a second, scratching her head before turning back to Kate with another smile. "Hey, Kate, look at me."

Kate looked over and said, "Yes?"

"Say 'fuck' and really enunciate it," said Chloe, her hand resting on top of Kate's, "It will make you feel so much better." Kate turned away, eyeing Chloe's room, anywhere, but the screen. She let out a small giggle as Chloe squeezed her hand. "Come on, just once. It's just me. Fuck, if you want I'll get Max back here and I'll leave, but you will feel a bit better. Come on, Katie?"

Kate smiled, turning to Chloe and said, "... Fuck... Fuck... Fuck, fuck... fuck."

"There ya go," said Chloe, laughing as she let go of Kate's hand, "Feel better?"

Kate nodded and laughed herself, placing her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles. They sat there, letting the laughter fade away as Chloe took another hit of her joint and let out a cloud of smoke after a few seconds. Suddenly, the joint was removed from Chloe's hand. Chloe looked over and Kate pressed the joint to her lips and took a long drag off of the joint, before coughing it all out again and gripping her chest.

Chloe put a hand on Kate's back and and patted, "No, listen, you have to kind of 'suck' in and hold it in your chest, then let it out slowly otherwise you will just hella cough to death."

Kate tried again, doing exactly as Chloe told her too. She held it in as long as she could before letting it out followed by some coughing afterwards. Kate coughed a bit, not as hard as before, and then sat there for a second holding the joint in her fingers. Kate looked at Chloe for a moment before giving her a silly smile and they both started to laugh. Kate took another hit before passing the joint back to Chloe.

Max came back in, holding a box, some plastic cups and a liter of coke as she came inside, closing the door with her foot. She came it, and put the stuff next to the controller on the box and looked up at the two of them. "What's so funny?" asked Max, setting the stuff down.

"Nothing," said Chloe, hitting the joint and laughing along with Kate who was now laughing harder. "Just waiting for you to come back, right Katie?"

Kate nodded and said, "Yup... fuck yes!" She cracked and started giggling like a fiend along side Chloe who doubled over on her bed, holding her stomach as she laughed.

Max eyed them both, from one to the other, before placing her hands on her hips. "... Chloe, did you get Kate high?! Did you get her high?!"

Chloe and Kate laughed on as Chloe passed the joint over to Kate who took the last hit of it before handing it back over to Chloe. Max stood there and watched them laugh, her slight anger slowly deteriorating away as she watched Kate laugh with such carefree emotion. Chloe got up, pulling Kate upright as she did, and put the joint out in her ashtray on the desk.

Chloe turned around to Max and said, "She took the joint from me, Max. Doesn't matter, look how relaxed she is now. Don't you feel better, Kate?" Kate nodded and slid back down on the right side of the box. "It won't happen again, Max, I promise."

Max turned to Kate and asked, "Are you alright, Kate?"

Kate nodded and said, "I feel fine, Max. Better, actually. Chloe's right, it won't happen again."

"I'm just worried about you... both of you," said Max who turned back to face Chloe. "Come on, let's start this madness up again for a bit.

"I call shot gun," said Chloe who went over and sat in between Max on her left and Kate on her right. "Thanks for the food, Bat Max! Hey, Katie, take it easy, okay? This shit gives you the munchies."

"I was wondering why I'm incredibly hungry," said Kate, as she opened up the box of pizza and grabbed the biggest slice she could find.

Max poured her and Chloe a cup of soda pop to drink before they started playing the game again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Don't Do Drugs.**


	9. From Showers to Sewers

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 09: From Showers to Sewers  
**

* * *

The girls got themselves settled back in to play, Max took over the controls from where Kate left off. After they took a few sips of pop and a few bites of pizza, Max hit the un-pause button and started the game up staring through bars at a large room with other barred doors on the other side. In the center of the room was a body, headless, lying on the floor bleeding out. They walked in and looked around.

"I'm not sure if I can handle this any better then Kate did," Max admitted as she took a look around.

There were prisoners everywhere, most of them behind the bars in their own cells. After a moment, a figure appeared out of the darkness, startling Max backwards into Chloe's pop hand, spilling some soda on her legs. "Sorry," uttered Max as she eyed this man approaching: he was in a straight jacket, no pants, and what seemed like no face. He kept saying the same things over and over, everything was silky and that Miles was silky as well.

"That's fucking creepy," said Chloe.

"I'm not getting near him," said Max. She walked over and around the bars on the first floor. One prisoner uttered that the bars won't stop something called a Walrider was coming for them all. A few of the cells were open, but Max bypassed them for fear of getting trapped by the faceless guy.

"Over there," said Kate, pointing at the screen, "There's a way to climb up over there, Max."

"Okay," said Max, quickly turning and jumping onto a mattress and then up to the second floor. "Ew... that patient is gross."

Chloe started to giggle a little bit at the words the one man was saying, "This man needs a nurse. Clearly he's filthy. This is the guy in any horror film that would throw shit at you."

Max held up her hand in front of Chloe, "Please, don't talk about feces. Not during this demented game."

To the left there were papers and rubbish all over the floor in front of the bars, to the right was a walkway extending around a corner. The cell over there had a man that was pounding the bars from the inside and a man sitting in a chair just outside of the cell. Max took caution to guide Miles forward. As they walked around, they could still hear the first man on the floor below saying, "Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky. Silky."

Chloe shook her head and said, "If that's not creepy as fuck, then color me blue."

"Half way there," said Kate with a sideways glance at Chloe.

"That guy's going to jump at us, isn't he?" asked Max slowly edging Miles along.

Chloe nodded and said, "Mmhmm, just be careful."

They jumped as the man sitting down jumped up to grab you, just as Max was prepared for, but then the man behind the bars reached out and grabbed the man. He pulled the man off of Miles and pushed him away, causing him to fall over the rails and onto the ground floor. Max looked at the guy behind the bars as the guy asked, ' _Are you my friend?'_ before they walked away.

" 'Are you my friend?' Yeah, I'll be your friend," said Kate with a smile. "That's sweet... if he wasn't so crazy."

"He saved our asses, thank gosh," said Max as she walked forward, putting the camera away and got ready to shimmy Miles across the ledge.

As Max guided Miles, fear crept up inside of them at the man behind the bars that Miles was ever so close too. From below, the 'silky' man was still speaking to them, but in a much lower tone; ' _Do you itch? You look like you have an itch,'_ to which Chloe muttered, "I'll itch your fucking nuts off, psycho." Once across the cell door, the man behind it asked out loud, "What's the experiment the dead would perform on the living? I'll give you a hint, it's still happening!"

Max continued to go across the ledge until she was safely on the other side, coming across a cell with a bright light and an open door on her left. Inside was the word 'witness' written in blood over a matress-less bed, blood on the floor in a puddle, the words, 'he did not kill his enemies,' written on the far wall, and an inmate cowering in fear below it. Across the room next to the bed, on the dresser, was a document that Max picked up and read it out.

"The obituary for Doctor Rudolf G. Wernike who passed away at 90...," Max began very blandly, "achievements for mathematics, scientific communities was a paper written with him and Alan Turing... he was apart of some German war effort... eventually he went to Colorado to pursue work for Murkoff... he leaves no survivors..."

Chloe and Kate exchanged bewildered looks before Chloe said, "Well, he sounds like one fantastic fucking bastard."

"Well, he's dead, so fuck it," said Kate in a mumble before it dawned on her what she actually said and covered her mouth. Chloe laughed in response and even Max couldn't help, but giggle.

Having Miles walk back out of the cell, Max checked the next cell and the floor around him for batteries before moving onto the next floor. Once done and upstairs, the cells were darker and dirtier; one had feces all over in place of the usual blood, but just as Max went to leave, an inmate approached Miles asking them to show themselves. "Piss!" Hissed Chloe as Max managed to get Miles out of a jumble and quickly around the man to the next ledge.

As Miles passed, an arm reached out and grabbed him around the middle. The girls jumped as Miles struggled to release himself from the grip, almost losing his footing as he spun around to face the cell and spun around again to regain his balance on the ledge. All that was left was the man's arm reaching out trying to grab him again.

"Fuck," Max said, turning on night vision once she camped inside of a cell. She looekd around and saw a hole in the wall, leading to the cell next door and climbed through it. With a quick sweep to look for batteries, Max headed out until she saw light again, turning off the night vision once inside, looking at a gaping hole in the ground with a blood trail leading down to the floor below. Max hesitated as she looked down, turning her head back and forth, contemplating on if this whole 'follow the blood' situation was worth turning the damn game off, but after some protest and a nudge from Chloe in her back, Max made Miles jump down to be perfectly timed with the sound of thunder outside.

"Geez that was crazy," Kate said before she saw the amount of blood in the upcoming room. She put her hands over her mouth and looked away. "Oh my god, why is there so much blood?"

Chloe and Max squinted at the screen before Chloe mumbled, "... Wall... Walrider?"

The sound of a note being scribbled by Miles made them jump a little. Max opened up the notes and read, "The word 'Walrider' written all over..."

"Project Walrider? Didn't they mention this before? The Billy kid was in it, wasn't he?" asked Kate, turning back to the screen.

Max continued, " 'The patients talk about it like it was a physical presence.' So our character thought it was just delusions until Miles actually saw something weird."

"Is this a ghost story?" asked Chloe shifting closer to Max. "Is this whole Project Walrider thing turning people into ghosts or something?"

"Science gone bad," Kate replied quietly.

Max closed the note and looked around at the locker room; blood all over the floor enough to decorate with the name 'Walrider' written above the lockers and on the lockers. It was written everywhere. Max turned on night vision and popped in a new battery in order to look around in the shower area until, after thirty seconds and one battery found later, finding a hole in the floor leading to a sewer.

"No," said Chloe shaking her head, "No, I hate sewers. Nothing ever good comes from fucking sewers."

Max jumped in and crawled around with the night vision intact as the music grew louder in the room. Once approaching a brick hole in the wall, Max guided Miles through into a large, well lit sewer. Going to the left, Max headed down, hopping over a wall barrier, even farther until she made another left past a dead man leaning against a waterway. There was a sewer pipe big enough for a person near the end and Max got Miles to crouch through to the other side.

"WOAH!" Kate said, grabbing Max's arm and making her jump. "MAX, STOP!"

Chloe, too, grabbed Max's arm and pulled a little, "HOLY FUCK, WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"What?" asked Max, looking all over the screen, pulling her arm away to maintain her gaming composure. "What?"

"You didn't see it?" asked Chloe amazed.

Max shook her head, "See what?"

"The fucking ghost on the left!"

Max, again shook her head, "There wasn't a ghost there..."

Kate nodded and pointed to the side of the screen, "Oh yes there was, and it came floating from the left side of that big sewer and then disappeared right away!"

"How come I didn't see it?" asked Max walking forward and looking down that way into the darkness. "That's not fair."

Chloe nudged Max hard and said, "How did you not see that? Damn, Max."

"Do you think that was the Walrider?" asked Kate, curiously, receiving shrugs from the other girls.

Max headed down the dark tunnel with her night vision before she turned right and flicked it off until they saw a little lit area with a broken ladder and a document on the floor. Max picked it up and read it with Kate and Chloe right at her shoulders to read it too. It was a handwritten sample from Father Martin talking about how 'this god is real' and how we've all mistaken it for ghosts, seeing beyond fear to see the gift of the Walrider, the greatest sin is ignorance of God... Immediately, Max put it away and avoided discussing it.

Max guided Miles back around until they were met at the same sewer as before, this time, making a left to a small wooden crevice that they could sneak through. Once Miles was through, they took a look around into the more vast sewer. There was a hole with a ladder leading downward, but blocked by hot water. Opposite that was a small map of the sewer system. The music was quiet, practically gone at this point, making them nervous as Max continued on ward. There was a rumble, a splash, and the music kicked in. Max stopped Miles from walking for a moment to just listen, Chloe and Kate right next to her listening too until chains were heard and heavy breathing.

Instantly Kate cringed and hid behind Max again, feeling nervous as she realized that Chris was back... and after them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the delay: Episode 5 hit me really hard and I've been kind of depressed, also I had another idea for a fiction that I jumped on which is currently out, work is kicking my ass and this all kicked in my procrastination... but I'm back and hopefully I can write more actively, thank you for waiting!**


	10. Run Miles Run

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 10: Run Miles Run  
**

* * *

"What ever you do, Max," Chloe said, had now on her shoulder, "Make this as quick as possible. I've had enough of Chris."

Max immediately turned Miles around and went back through the wooden gap again, enough to just watch Chris from a distance. There was a moment when Chris didn't move at all before he started to head down to the left and out of sight. They didn't move, listening to the chains and Chris's breathing fade away to silence. Still, Max didn't move Miles at all.

After a minute or so, Chris appeared from the side and walked across the room to the right and disappeared again. Max, with a deep breath, snuck Miles out and crept along the left side wall. Slowly turning the camera to the right as Miles continued to crawl to the left, Max looked down the looming sewer way to just make out Chris's appearance walking away from them still before she turned her focus on the one sewer way and ran for it. Making a left then two rights around a wall, Max came to another wooden blockage and snuck Miles through. She took a moment to let out a sigh she was holding back before opening the door in front of them.

"That seemed way to easy," said Max as she opened the door and turned of one of the valves they needed. Before leaving again, Max took a look around the room and picked up a battery. "Alright, well at least this was the safe with a wooden planks and such."

Kate tapped Max and said, "There's a hole just outside of here you can hide in if you crouch, I think."

Max guided Miles back out and through the wooden blockage again before crouching down and going left into a small drain hole that broke out into the other side, a clear view of the previous pathway to the room. Max put the controller down on her lap, wiped her hands on her legs before saying, "Yeah, I'm just going to wait until I see Chris again and then make my next move because fuck risking it with him."

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

After a while, chains were heard before Chris appeared again, stomping his way down the sewer Miles was currently hiding in. The closer he got, it seemed the slower he walked until he eventually turned the corner. Max waited until she heard chains from behind them before guiding Miles out and making a break for it.

"Fuck, Max!" Chloe said, gripping her arm.

Miles dashed across down the other sewer, over a few bits of wood, taking an immediate right and landing in front of a room at the end. Max kicked the door open and immediately turned the valve before looking around for a hiding place. Through the frantic gripping and poking from Kate and Chloe, Max turned and saw a few lockers there before getting Miles inside of one. Once inside, Max put the controller down and wiped her hands on her legs again.

"Damn it, Chris is giving me a fright now," Max said, wiping her hands.

Kate giggled and replied, "I can tell, you're hands are leaking."

"You're almost done though, Max, no worries, no worries," Chloe said, wiping her hands off as well. "I'm hella nervous for you too."

Max stopped and picked up the controller just holding onto it as the music got louder as well as the sound of chains. "He's coming... Shit."

"Just stay hidden," Chloe said.

They waited... suddenly the chains grew even louder and Chris entered the room, stomping his way in right in front of the valve wheel to look around. After a moment, he turned towards the lockers causing the girls to instantly tense up: Kate gripped Max, Chloe gripped Max and Max gripped them both, dropping the controller on her lap again. Chris came up and popped his head into one of the lockers for a second before closing it, turning around and walking out of the room.

In the back of her mind, Max wanted to wait longer until he was farther away, but her instincts told her to get out of the locker to Kate and Chloe's horror. As Max guided Miles out of the room, the pace for him slowed down enough to keep an eye on Chris walking away. Slowly, Miles crept along until the longer pathway of the sewer was visible after just watching Chris hop over the wooden bar. Right before Max was about to move, Chris stopped and turned around. Swiftly while biting on her lip, Max pushed Miles backwards into the shadows and waited for Chris to turn around again... eventually, after a heart thumping ten seconds, Chris did and walked into the larger room.

No one needed to tell Max twice to push on and get out of there; she guided Miles over the wooden bar and kept crawling until Chris disappeared down the other pathway and his stomps and chains couldn't be heard anymore and bolted for the man hole where the water was covering the ladder. Max hit it just as the music for Chris pumped up a notch and startled them.

"FUCK! Seriously, fuck that!" said Chloe, jumping the hardest.

Max pushed out a small laugh at her and said, "Jesus fucking Christ... Sorry, Kate."

"No need to apologize," said Kate with a wave of her hand. "I can't believe you handled Chris so well, better than me."

Max turned to her and said, "No way, your part was way harder than this."

"Keep going down, Max," Chloe said, scratching her nose.

Miles kept going down into the darkness until Max pulled the camera up and put on the night vision to look around, instantly spotting a dead body in the water. She kept walking farther until a dead end was spotted, so Max backtracked and took her right and another right down the sewer way, hopping over a wooden blockage again. Quickly putting in a new battery, Max and Kate jumped by a quick burst of steam pushing out of a pipe at Miles. They took a minute to regroup before continuing on, heading up another ladder.

A figure appeared, looming over the hole to look down at them before disappearing. Max kept going towards the light until she heard voices. Once at the top, Miles put the camera way and Max had him walk farther down into the lit sewer on top of rusted metal pathways. Chloe mumbled, "Looks like that one bit out of Crash Bandicoot in the pipes.." in Max's ear as she played, letting out a small laugh at the quick memory jump before her mind focused on walking towards a dark and dreaded end of a sewer until a light appeared at the end of the tunnel and a creepy humming filled the room.

Max walked towards it until it disappeared before making a right to another dead end. Picking up a battery, Max walked Miles back to a door that he pushed open loudly. There was a man behind some tables pushed over onto the floor. The man, face pealing and blistered, looked at Miles and said, "You don't have to be scared of me... Were the same... The doctor's dead, you know that right...Doctor Wernike..." Max had Miles close the door behind them, before turning back to the man. "The doctor was dead before he started working here... What kind of experiments does a dead doctor perform on a living patient?"

"Oh fuck me," Chloe mumbled next to Max.

"A dead doctor working here... that doesn't make any sense," Kate said curiously.

Max pushed Miles on down another man hole, not as deep as the others. Below, was another sewer with bloody water pumping through the floor with two different pathways to go down: male ward or female ward. With a look to the others, Max went down the womans ward way only to be blocked by a locked door. With frustraition, Max turned Miles around and went straight down the male ward way. The entire sewer was rotted, molded and flowing with bloody water as they walked down, jumping in surprise by a dead body flopping down onto the water below. Max kept on pushing Miles forward anyway, coming across a locked door and a crawl hole into the water.

With the camera up and night vision on, Miles crawled on for what seemed like an extremely long way, making a right until they reached a dark area with wooden boxes in the water leading upwards. Max tried getting Miles to jump up onto the boxes, but ultimately climbing up the wall was the best decision. Then, there were two doors to choose from as Max changed the battery again; one was across a metal pathway that Max immediately bypassed and chose the other door, leading into a darker sewer.

"I can't take this dark bullshit anymore," Max said, shaking slightly as she walked Miles into the darkest area yet with only a metal platform hovering over dark water as a guide. "Seriously, this is messing with me something bad."

"Do you want me to take over?" asked Chloe.

"No... No, let me just try to get through this," Max said as she took a left and jumped into the water below.

With another metal pathway up a head, Max quickly got Miles up and onto the next platform which was short lived by having to jump back down to get across. There wasn't away for Miles to pull himself up this time, but slowly a set of stairs came into view. Wading over, they climbed the stairs and took a right straight down another metal path, past a dead body hanging over the railing. Eventually, that railing ended as well and left Max with the only option of jumping down into the dark waters below.

There was a light off to the left as something dropped down and fell in front, causing Max to jump hard against the back of the bed. "Cheep bullshit," she mumbled as she took the left and crawled Miles under the wired door into a giant, dark open area. She changed the battery again and kept walking straight through the water, spotting a light at the end of the room. Suddenly, the music kicked in and a low grunt was following it.

Kate gripped Max's arm instantly, signaling that it was clearly Chris Walker again. None of them spoke and Max just kept Miles moving forward as it happened, but slowed down a tad so that Chris, who seems to appear out of thin air, slowly walked about the room looking for them. Max made Miles move to the left a bit to avoid Chris who was circling to the right and immediately a metal pathway was visible again. Just as Miles stood up, the music pumped into the room and here came Chris.

"Shit, go, Max, go!" Chloe shouted, practically shaking Max as she guided Miles to a stairway leading up to the railing. "He's right there, fucking move!"

"I'm fucking going, Chloe, don't shake me you asshole!" Max yelled.

"Oh shit, he's coming!"

Kate started to shake Max too, listening to the water splash around, "Hurry, the ladder! Jump!"

Max pushed forward and Miles jumped at the ladder, gripping on tightly before moving upward. "Thank fuck for that!" Chloe said, still not taking her hands off of Max.

At the top of the ladder was a lit room with a man off to the side, curled up into the chair. The music started to die down as Max pushed on, walking down an old pathway that lead to the male wards again. She looked over and noticed Kate had her hands over her mouth, not uttering anything as small as a breathe of air while Chloe wouldn't release her grip on Max's arm at all. She turned back to focus on the game and kept going down a long hallway that was foggy from dust until she heard a grunt.

A man appeared, running at them and startling them crazy. "Where the fuck did he come from?!" Max said as she turned around to run away, but the door was instantly locked behind her. "FUCK!"

"Oh no you don't, Max you have come way to far to be killed by an asshole with a knife in a fucking hallway!" Chloe said, shaking Max again.

Max turned around and Miles took a quick hit from the guy as they tried to pass him up and bolt to the other side. There was a pathway connected to theirs at the very end and Max took it, dodging around, not caring if this was confusing her or making them even more lost then they were, but she kept going to avoid that guy. Eventually, there was a staircase leading down to a sewer again. Jumping into the bloody water, Miles turned and ran for it under Max's control, not caring if she passed up anything important at all.

There was a man there, running in the same direction as Miles; they ran off, Miles following the guy, into the darkness of the tunnels again. Screams filled the room as Max pulled up the camera again to allow night vision for maneuvering better. They came across another squeeze space; Max went through it without bothering to look around and headed towards the light. She reloaded the battery and put the camera away as she entered the next area.

At the end of the sewer way there was a staircase to the right and a room to the left near the back wall. Miles ran to the room, found it was locked, and then the bigger picture hit the girls: bodies on top of bodies, bloody, dead, gross and on the verge of rotting bodies. Kate made a gagging sound off to Max's right as she felt her own stomach drop in disgust. The sound of a note being scribbled by Miles was heard and Max brought it up for them to read to themselves: Miles noted the smell getting worse by the pile of bodies and questioned this as Father Martin's 'way out' of the building. Max put the note away and turned around to head up the staircase.

Upstairs there was a small hallway with one light illuminating the room. At the end was a doorway blocked by items and a metal crate of canisters was blocking a small vent behind it. Max guided Miles to the metal crate, but paused, walking backwards and pausing the game. Chloe looked at Max and, without looking back, Max put the controller down on the box in front of them and sat back, rubbing her hands on her shirt.

"Guys," Max said, breathing a bit heavy, "It's late and we've done a hell of a lot. Let's call it quits for now and pick this up again another night?"

Chloe reached over and took a piece of pizza and nodded at Max as she practically slammed it down her throat. Kate removed her hands and wrapped her arms around herself, saying, "I agree. I think I'm pretty much wrecked from that whole Chris thing."

Max nodded and replied, "Yeah, he pretty much did me in too. I could use some rest and come back to this at maximum level."

"Nice pun," Chloe mumbled before swallowing her pizza. "Yeah, lets just save, turn this off and crash. When do you want to play again?"

"I'm free for the next few days, no school work or anything," Max said stretching and grabbing herself some pizza.

"I'm free too," Kate replied.

Chloe nodded and said, "Okay, how about we crash here, we can either go tackle life and come back to this game or finish the game up in the morning and tackle life later?"

Didn't matter: both Kate and Max just agreed with Chloe. They sat there and ate a bit before, ultimately, crashing for the night, but not soundly... for Chris was heavily on their minds.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is not the end, I promise...**


	11. Good Morning Asylum

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 11: Good Morning Asylum  
**

* * *

The next morning, Kate was the first one up out of the three. She didn't get up right away, she laid there and stretched before turning over and coming face to face with Max. Max was sound a sleep, eyes closed, mouth hanging open with some drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. On Max's other side was Chloe who had her back turned to the other two girls, her arms and legs stretched out and over the side of the bed. Kate got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Max and Chloe there to enjoy the last few minutes of their slumber.

After a few minutes, after Kate returned to the room, Joyce came up and brought in some breakfast which Kate accepted gratefully before Joyce headed out for work. Once Joyce was gone, Kate removed the pizza and pop from the box near the bed and replaced it with eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and some napkins for them. Once Kate put them down, she took a good look outside before she turned to the game area; she switched on the TV, and started up Outlast again before waking up the dreamers.

Chloe didn't need waking; the smell from the food drifted to her nostrils as she practically rolled over onto Max as she stretched. Kate reached over to Max's leg and shook it trying to get her up, but Max was still out. So, Chloe decided to roll completely over her until Chloe's body was half on top of Max, the other half facing Max before she shook the girl lightly. Eventually, Max's eyes flickered open and gave Chloe an annoyed glare which caused Kate and Chloe to laugh at her.

Once they were all up and stretched, they sat down in their spots from last night and began to eat breakfast. As they ate, Chloe leaned back and asked, "So I guess we're playing this during the day now?"

Kate nodded and replied, "I thought the daylight would help us not be so freaked out."

"How are you feeling this morning, Katie? Calmer?"

"Yes, Chloe," Kate said with a giggle, "and I'm never smoking pot again."

Chloe smiled and replied, "I didn't think so."

"Just be happy you got her to smoke with you once, Che," Max replied, finishing up her eggs with a gulp of orange juice. Max reached over and grabbed the controller, pressing start to get them right back where they left off. "Let's just do this and get it over with."

Max started back up in the worn down hallway; Miles was facing a metal bin of containers in front of a vent opening. Max walked over to the side and had Miles push the metal bin to the side in order to crawl into the vent. The vent was small and lead directly into a room with a blood trail. Inside was a man in a straight jacket sitting on a chair over a pool of blood. Miles got up and immediately went for the door on the right, opening it and shutting it behind him. The next hallway was dark and quiet. Max didn't hesitate walking towards the light on the right side where a bloody foot print trail was walking down the middle. Miles walked straight forward to the end of the corridor on the darker side of the corridor until they reached the light at the very end.

At the end of the hall was another room, door open, for Miles to walk in. A man was on the middle of the floor, curled up and shaking whilst near the back there was a door being pounded on from the other side. There was a metal bin blocking the door from opening at all. The room was vast and dark, a table off in the dark on the right that held a battery, some papers and junk on the floor, and gas containers. Max picked up a battery before heading over and pushing the metal bin off to the side to open the door.

"You know, I was prepared to play this game," Max said before she stopped her self to wipe her hands on her legs again, "Now I'm not so sure."

"Nothing's happened yet, though chicken," Chloe replied putting another piece of bacon in her mouth.

Max guided Miles through the door into another hall. Off to the right there were two locked doors with windows to other areas. After trying them both, Max turned around and headed back the other way. In the back of the hall were a pile of papers all wet in the middle of the floor and a vent with the screen off, exposing itself to the room next door. With a quick look to Kate and Chloe, Max guided Miles under and into the next room.

The room on the other side was darker than the hallway, the eerie silence slowly faded away by a build up of music as curtains came into view. Crawling deeper, Max saw two closed curtain beds in front of her, growing in number as she crawled along the wall to get deeper inside. Once in the middle, in the distant view, were two gurneys with blood dripping off of them, a vent was hanging loosely above one farther down, ants were crawling near the other and behind that down to the opposite wall were two doors with windows.

"Curtains are great," Max mumbled as she edged closer to the gurney with ants by it, "What's behind them is even better."

Chloe turned to her and replied, "Your sarcasm doesn't amuse me much, Caulfield."

Max laughed and halted Miles from moving to reply back, "Are you scared, Chloe?"

"I'm fucking getting there, yeah," Chloe replied with a stretch of her arms.

"Let's face it, this is just a room of death followed by another room of death," Kate said exasperated, as though she was giving up hope of a change of scenery.

Max guided Miles down the middle slowly, eyeing each curtain closely in case there was any quick movements. She reached the body parts on the floor covered with ants. Max had to stop Miles from walking for a moment just to groan in disgust, listening to Kate make the same awful noises in her ear, before she continued onward. The next bloody scene was even worse: body parts, organs, gore all over the floor, blood splatter on the back wall behind the bed, pools of blood on the ground and a rickety vent hanging open above it.

"This game is going to make me sick," Kate said before covering her mouth.

"Um... 'Going to?' I think I'm there already," Max replied as she made Miles walk farther down to explore the rest of the room. She went to the double doors and saw a man on the other side strapped to a chair, head hanging down low. Miles tried the doors, but they were locked. "Of course, the vents."

Chloe shrugged and replied, "It's not that easy."

To their right was an open curtain with a dismembered body remaining on top of it: blood dripped down around the bed and onto the floor, pooling off to the side, the man had no head, his lower ribs to his left calf were obliterated leaving nothing, but bloody bones in it's place while his left calf remained intact chained to the rail at the bottom. The reaction between the three of them was unanimous; pure disgust.

"That's fucking sick as hell," Chloe replied.

"Ew," Kate said, turning away from the screen.

Max shifted on her spot and shook her head, "This whole place is just wrong."

Chloe shook her head and pointed at the screen before asking, "Why did they leave that bit of the leg?"

"That's your question? Not why or who would do this, but why is that bit of the leg still there?" Max asked in disbelief as she gazed at Chloe, picking up a document on a table near the bed. "Seriously, Che, this is fucking disgusting."

"It's a mental asylum with patients who think their priests, I'll bet you hella cash that the doctor Wiener or whatever is just another one."

Kate turned back with a giggle and replied, "Doctor Wernike."

Max opened up the document and read it, scanning it quickly, " This was a report by a Rick Trager."

Kate nodded and replied, "He's the floor doctor or something in here, Wernike is the facility doctor, I think."

Max pressed on, "Trager said that this patient didn't make it, that he's not a miracle worker and that... he's pretty new to this 'doctor' thing." Kate and Chloe exchanged looks of grief and worry as Max read on. "... This big paragraph is all about how Trager cut back on employees to save money cause the facility was just oozing it."

Chloe put her hand on Max's shoulder and replied, "Please... don't use the word 'oozing' while we play this."

With a nod, Max finished up reading the last bit of the report, "He's figured out a lot about biology... that a person cannot live without his kidneys."

"He's the worst doctor in history," Kate replied, "What kind of doctor doesn't know that?"

"A patient in a mental asylum," Chloe hummed as she leaned into Max more.

Max guided Miles back to the previous bloody area in order to climb up the open vent. Miles crawled closer to the opening. Max sighed and said, "I don't want to run into this asshole, but I know we will."

Chloe nodded and said, "We have to, he's being way to over hyped so far. This doctor T, or whatever the fuck it is, is like the big hella scary boss of the game, I bet."

Miles jumped down through the hole in the vent and all of a sudden the man in the room tied to the chair started to freak out, startling the girls into focusing their attention on the game. The music kicked on and suddenly, there was banging coming from the two closed doors from before. Max was frozen for a moment, letting Miles walk around the room aimlessly until she snapped out of it and headed to a metal bit with canisters inside of it. Max pushed them off to the side, listening to the banging on the doors and the screaming of 'Meat! Want's meat! Want's meat! Meat!' were being chanted as Max pushed the bin off and headed through the doors.

"Fuck me!" Max said as Miles ran through the room to the opposite side where there was a door cracked open. She went for it and got Miles in.

Chloe began to almost pound on Max's shoulder, changing, "Close the door! Fuck, close the door!," whilst Kate was on Max's other side chanting, "The bin! Block the door with the bin! Hurry!"

Max got Miles to turn around and shut the door before dive-bombing on the metal bin again to push it in front of the wooden door they just came through. There was a moment of quiet before Max turned Miles around and headed to the opposite metal bin and began to push it away. The men were screaming in the background, needing to reach them, being angry about death and taxes, until one of them shouted out, "There's another way!" just as Max exited the room.

Bolting, Miles shot down to the left, down the hallway, jumping over another bed, and bolting into the first room on the left which turned out to be a morgue. Chloe began to thump on Max's arm, reminding her to turn Miles around and shut the door quickly just as the men were approaching them. Before Kate could start her screaming, Max went over and pushed a bin in front of that door to stop the men from breaking in. After it was blocked, Max turned around and scanned the room until she saw the open vent on her right, quickly making it over there and hoisting Miles up into it.

The vent lead to another hallway as Miles jumped down and headed to the left, out of the broken down looking corridors and into what looked like an old storage area or office. Max sprinted as she heard them chanting, "Walrider!" Over a desk, through a doorway, make a turn, another desk, a corridor and... an giant hole in the floor.

"Am I going to have to jump that?!" Max asked panicked, still running for it regardless.

Chloe squeezed her arm and replied, "Just do it! Fucking try it!"

Kate shook her head and replied quickly, "What if she doesn't make it?"

"There's no where else to go, she has to fucking try!" said Chloe as Max reached the edge.

Miles jumped and just barely grabbed hold of the ledge on the opposite side. There was a moment of quiet that Max took and hid Miles in the darkness, pausing the game to just take a moment to breathe. Kate and Chloe released their grasps on Max and leaned back against the bed as well to join Max in the minute of silence.

Kate giggled a bit and replied, "You're doing a good job."

Max let out a long groan and replied, "I'm not built for this pressure crap."

"Neither am I, but at least it's not Chris."

"True," Max added with a smile, "I dread the rest of this game though."

Chloe sat up and patted Max's knee, saying, "We've come this far. Fuck it, we can push through this. We aren't weak or anything. Let's boss this shit."

After the last minutes of resting ticked by, Max sat back up and gripped the controller. She resumed the game and walked Miles through the darkness to the light at the end of the hall. Before they reached the light, there was screaming from the men from before, launching them back into panic mode. Miles sprint down to the right and made another right, hopping over a doorway window before running through more of the office like rooms. Rounding the corner, down a darker corridor, Max got Miles to hop over the desk and B-Line it through the door on the left, into what appeared to be a small kitchen.

Quickly turning around to close the door, Max turned Miles around again, looking for a way out. Suddenly, a voice reached their ears as a dumbwaiter elevator started to descend to them. " _Who's down there? You're not one of them, are you? Quick! Get into the waiter if you want to live!"_ said the voice as Max opened up the door and climbed Miles into the small space. The decent to the top was short lived when Miles looked around.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed all three of them as a man appeared there.


	12. Trager Games: Level Ward

**Life is Outlast**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe and Kate) decide to find the courage within themselves to dive into the world of the insane. Join these three friends as they break into the abandoned Mount Massive Asylum to investigate the horrors and tragedies within as they play Outlast! *Warning: Sensitive Game Material Mentioned / Described, Take Discretion.***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor do I own Outlast or anything from there.  
The descriptions and details used are not of my own claim, simply used for the story alone and I do not profit from them.  
The dialog from the game is not of my own, it was used for the intent of character/ plot development.  
**

 **I apologize for spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 12: Trager Games: Level Ward  
**

* * *

The man was looking at Miles and said, _"You mad the right choice, here, buddy,"_ before smacking Miles in the face and dragging him out onto the floor.

"FUCK ME!" Chloe shouted, punching her leg, "That scared the fuck out of me, why did it scare the fuck out of me?!"

"Oh my god, what the heck?!" Kate asked, clasping her hands over her mouth.

Max shook her head as Miles landed on the floor and replied, "Oh my god, is this the mad doctor?"

"Fuck this!" Chloe said, watching the screen.

The man, the doctor as it appeared, was an extremely old and torn down looking man: hair missing off of the top of his head to make up for the length of what was left of it, his skin was shriveled exposing his nerves and muscles underneath, his ribs and abs were the worst of it, and an apron hung down his front, his fingernails were long and disgusting, and on his left arm was a wired set up with blood flowing through the tubes.

" _Hey, you're that little shit priest's guy, aren't you? His... witness or whatever. You must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, buddy? The old two martini lunch, huh, have a little confab."_

Chloe's mouth fell open and she said, "We are so hella fucked."

"I agree," Max replied as she watched the doctor lift Miles into a wheelchair and strap his arms to the armrests of a wheelchair.

 _" Heavier thank you look. A little cardio won't kill you. Here we go, arms and legs inside the car at all times."_

"We are sooooo hella fucked," Chloe said, her hands resting on the back of her neck, squeezing tightly. "So, so, fucked."

"I am finally genuinely terrified," Max replied, putting the controller down on her lap as she watched the doctor roll Miles away out of the room.

Kate nodded and replied, "He's disgusting."

Max shook her head and said, wiping her sweaty hands on her shirt, "I don't think I can do this part. He's seriously freaking me out."

Chloe reached over and grabbed the controller from Max with some hesitance, wiping off the sweat from the controller. "I don't really want too, but it's my turn. Fucking great."

As the doctor rolled Miles down the halls and through door ways, the girls didn't say a word to one another. Past another doorway, they entered a very grayed out office area; the doctor headed towards the door, backing Miles up into it so that we had a good look at the opposite corridor, much to the girl's dismay. The exit and an open door were down that corridor plain in their faces.

 _"I love the mountain air up here at night. You want to head out? Take as troll? Go ahead, I'll wait here... Go on, run free. I'm in no hurry. No? Alright."_

"You smug fucking bastard," Chloe replied, gripping the controller in anger.

 _"Nose to the grindstone, I like that. Okay, then, right this way."_

Miles was pulled backwards into the elevator by the doctor. The doors closed and the girls got a good look at the backside of the doctor, or rather a very exposed look at the wrinkled old man's bare back, butt and legs right next to their view. The elevator started moving upwards in silence two floors before the doors opened again to a bloody hallway as the doctor pushed Miles out and to the left, following a bloody trail to the hall on the left.

In the darkness was a bed with a man laying on top, mumbling, "Kill me...," as Miles was pushed by him to another man who was rocking back and forth violently as he saw the doctor go past. Into a room on the right, still following a bloody trail into a small hallway on the right, the doctor pushed Miles into a dark room.

 _"Here we are, then... Thank's so much for coming by. We'll begin your consultation in a moment, I'll just need a second to wash up and..."_

The lights came on and the room was illuminated to their eyes. A disgusting, deteriorated old bathroom with blood all over the floor mixed with feces, dirty mirrors and sinks with unclean urinals on the back right wall. They were positioned to face the sinks as Doctor Trager approached them and removed the camera from Miles's hands.

 _"Oh... home movies! ... And it'll give us a chance to talk."_

The doctor placed the camera on the sink behind him. Miles tried to struggle against the straps on his arms. The doctor went on to say how concerned he is about how much time Miles is spending with Father Martin while he walked over to a cart and fiddled with various blades and tools. Doctor Trager went on to say how crazy Father Martin was, talking about how God died with the gold standard, how how money becomes a matter of faith that he will make Miles believe.

"Oh god, he's going to cut me, isn't he?" asked Chloe faintly, eyes focused on the screen.

"I can't watch this," Kate said, her head turned around.

The doctor was toying Miles with saws and knives until he walked towards a urinal and picked up a very heavy, very old pair of scissors. Chloe instantly went into panic mode as the doctor walked back and said, "Oh fuck me! He's going to cut my dick off, Kate, look away!"

Kate did look away, she was looking away unlike Max and Chloe. He walked over and grabbed Mile's right hand and cut off Mile's index finger. Screams were heard by both the girls and Miles as blood and a disgusting green powder trickled downwards from the wound as the doctor picked up Miles's finger. Doctor Trager hit Miles over the head and said, _"You paying attention? Don't pass out on me, there's still a lot for you to absorb."_ The doctor reached over and grabbed Miles's ring finger and cut that off the same way he did the index finger on the right. More screams were heard from Miles as well as the three of them as they watched Doctor Trager walk out of the room with his cart of tools.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Chloe said, putting the controller down for a second to look away and breathe in deeply.

Max was turned around with Kate, arms around each other as they tried not to think about what just happened in order to not throw up in that moment. After a few minutes, Chloe turned back and struggled to get Miles out of the chair, watching him struggle at the braces on his wrists until he pulled his arms free. Max turned back around with Chloe as Miles got up and stumbled to the sink before proceeding to vomit on the floor, causing both of them too look away once more.

"This is the fucking worst," Chloe said, trying not to listen to the sounds of Miles throwing up. "This is disgusting. Fuck this place. Fuck this game. I need to get high after this, fuck this shit."

"Did he take our fingers," Kate asked, slowly turning her head back around slowly until she saw the screen, "Oh man, I'm getting that weird pains in my fingers now after that."

"Phantom pains," Max said as she, too, rubbed her fingers as she watched Chloe walk out of the door.

 _"Who's there? Is somebody there? Come closer,"_ said a raspy voice as Chloe opened the door to the bathroom and walked out of it, going back into the other room before. _"I'm not a patient. I'm an executive. Just like him. Like Trager."_

"Go fuck yourself, buddy, I don't trust anyone in this game," Chloe said as Miles stumbled along until the man speaking was visible in the back fo the room.

He was going on about the doctor receiving treatment like the other patients, about how he's filled with nightmares from Wernike, that they couldn't control what happened and that we couldn't control what happened either. Then, the patient at the back who was strapped to a bed, struggling at the straps of his arm and ankles, screaming about Trager killing them.

Chloe walked to the edge of the bed and gazed down at the man: scabbing, bleeding, blistering, open raw flesh, blood pouring down from a wound where his genitals should have been. "Oh fuck, Trager cut that guy's dick off!"

"Chloe, over there!" Max said as she pulled at Chloe's arm until Miles turned and saw Doctor Trager approaching with his long scissors.

"OH FUCK ME!" Chloe replied before she went running around and past him, out a set of double doors until she reached the bed in the hall from the screaming, now silent, patient and hid underneath it. After a second, the doctor ran past and out into the hall again. Chloe stayed there, her own heart pumping and her own breath ragged. "Fuck, fuck, shit-bags, fuck knots, piss."

"Now what?" Max asked.

Kate leaned over and said, "What about the elevator?"

Chloe snuck out from under the bed and crept along slowly, watching for Trager to approach them again until the elevator was in sight. Miles crawled closer to it until he was directly inside and they tried to activate the elevator, with no luck.

"Shit," Chloe said as she crawled back out and eyed her surroundings. After a moment, she spotted a vent open and bloody above a bed. "Aw man, a bloody old vent, shit."

"Come on, Chloe," Max encouraged her.

Chloe crawled Miles over to get up into the vent. After a crawl, Miles jumped down, his landing echoing a bit, before Chloe took a quick look around her. They were in a dark hall, the left of them was rather small with a door leading to the previous room blocked by a metal cart again and a desk at the back. She flipped on night vision in order to look around, picking up a battery behind a desk before edging closer to the edge of the hall, looking down the long hallway as the doctor appeared again, looking around the halls.

"You have to go down that long corridor, Che," Max whispered to her. "It's the Chris thing all over again."

"Thank god you're doing it, Chloe," Kate mumbled.

Chloe's breathing became ragged in the silence as Trager walked downwards farther into the hall as Chloe crept along as quietly as she could, watching him very carefully until she reached the first room on her left. The room was another ward like the last one with the screaming patient. Miles walked around, gazing at the dead body on the first bed in front of her. Further back, there was a light on another patient. Chloe waited for Trager to walk past the room before she headed out and walked to the back, near the light, which was another body mangled and bloody on a bed.

Turning around, Chloe looked over and saw another patient that she headed for when suddenly he moved and started screaming causing panic to rise in them yet again. The man was screaming and egging Trager on to kill him, that it wasn't the worst he's been through.

Max grabbed Chloe's arm and said, "Hide! Now, under a bed, hide!"

"Fuck!" Chloe said as she stumbled around and hid under the bed next to the man. After a moment, Trager came into the room as the man was still screaming. "Fuck this shit, fuck this shit!" Chloe said as she wiped her hands off on her shirt before continuing on. Trager stabbed the man with his sheers and walked off, triggering a note made by Miles. Chloe opened it up and scanned it quickly, "I want to see Trager die too, Miles, believe me."

"I would be so happy to see that right now," Kate said, her mouth still covered. "He's so psycho. I like the Father better."

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll take Chris over this asshole."

"Oh my god, I have to breathe and just... get through this as fast as possible," Chloe said, gripping the controller and sneaking Miles out from under the bed aiming for the door behind them.

There was another door into another ward room with more people inside of it. Chloe entered slowly and took a quick gaze around the room, eyeing the dead bodies all over the place. Max nudged her to move on, so Miles slowly walked around all the beds conveniently placed in a little pathway leading to what appeared to be another patient lying there, waiting to scream. Chloe looked at Max and Kate before slowly walking closer to trigger the reaction before dipping underneath a bed nearby.

The man started screaming, drawing Trager into the room as expected. Chloe waited, putting the controller down again to wipe her hands off on her shirt. Doctor Trager came in and, as he did with the others, killed him in the bed. He left again down to the right. Slowly, Chloe crawled Miles over to the door to look out before hearing the scissors once more. Quickly, she dove underneath a bed in view of Trager who walked in quickly and then walked out again.

"Fuck it, I'm doing it," Chloe said as she snuck out behind him.

Once in the hall, she watched the doctor walk on down the hallways slowly before making a left and going for a metal bin blocking two doors. Chloe got over there and then, before pushing it, turned and watched Trager walk farther down the hall before pushing it.

"Smart move, Che," Max whispered to her.

Chloe gave a quick nod and replied, "Sometimes I'm smart." The music kicked in and made the girls jump. Chloe pushed away before throwing the doors open and bolting down the right down the hallway. "There!"

Max pointed to the right of the screen and said, "No, the room there!"

"There's a vent up here, these assholes don't do vents, I'm fucking going for it!" Chloe screamed as her body tensed up. Miles bolted for the bed and hoisted himself upwards towards the vent at the far end of the hallway. Miles jumped up and lifted himself into the vent and crawled along for a few paces before Chloe stopped, put the controller down again, and fell back against her bed. "This is complete bullshit, this is so fucking intense."

"I can't take the pressure of this game," Kate said, "I think that's why I had trouble with Chris before."

"The music doesn't help at all," Chloe replied, wiping her hands on her shirt again before running them through her hair, "I've never felt so hella paranoid in my life."

"If you get through this part, Chloe, I'll take over, "Kate offered.

"Nah, once I get through this, I could use the easy bit of shit after," Chloe said with a smile before picking the controller back up.

Miles crawled and dropped down into another hallway, facing a bathroom. Chloe went down to the left and into a bigger ward room with beds on the left and a cross above two double doors on the right. She guided Miles over to the doors and opened them, walking into the hallway and over to a window into an office. Jumping in, Chloe looked around the room before grabbing the key off of the wall.

Music blaring and a mad doctor popping into the locked door in the room sent Chloe into more of a panic. Her mind completely set on sprinting, Chloe ran back into the dark ward and hide under a bed near her right, first one she saw right as she passed through the doors. After a moment, Trager walked in and slowly walked around to the beds, snapping the scissors open and closed to add to the stress in the girls as they watched him go by. Once the doctor was near the back, Chloe bit her lip and bolted out from under the bed.

"The fuck, Chloe?!" asked Max.

"Shut up," Chloe said, "and trust me."

Miles ran and jumped through the office window again before bolting past the door that the doctor came through. A door was open at the end and Chloe ran past, stopping for a moment to regain her barrings before it kicked in where she was; the previous hallway to the other two wards. Chloe ran down directly to her left to the door barred with a metal bin and began to push it over, listening to the music start to grow rapidly again.

"You have a death sentence!" Kate said frightfully, "Just keep going though, he's so close!"

"Fuck, come on Miles, push that shit!" Chloe said as Miles made his final push.

Opening the door, the girls just narrowly missed an attack from the doctor as Chloe bolted for the elevator and activated it with the key. Trager was there, but he quickly disappeared into the halls again. The elevator was beginning to descend to the next floor as all three of them let out a huge sigh of relief until they heard Doctor Trager say, _"I'm not giving up on you!"_

"Go the fuck away, already!" Chloe said as she watched Trager pull the elevator door open in order to attack Miles, who pushed him back away into the door frame as the elevator continued to descend upon the doctor, crushing the man at his waist until he remained limp and lifeless in front of them. Eventually, the elevator stopped due to Trager's body blocking the movement. Chloe looked at Max and Kate before letting out a small laugh and said, "Thank fucks for that shit, go ahead and rot here you bastard."

"Look up," Max said, "There's no other way out with the doctor there, you have to go up and out."

"There's a note," Kate said as Chloe went to the menu and opened up the note from Miles, "Ew."

Chloe laughed and replied, "Hah, Trager juice, hah. This shit."

"How is that funny?" Max asked as she watched Miles jump upwards and down onto the next floor upwards.

Chloe guided Miles down a hallway until there were stairs leading downwards to the next floor. "Squeezed the life out of that fucker didn't we? Hella awesome."


End file.
